Holiday Fun
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Holidays are never the same no matter where it is celebrated. Usagi is enjoying an holiday when it is interrupted by four familiar males of the Beyblade Universe.
1. Halloween

While I am working on Stella's Secret and the last couple chapters of Dawn of A New Beginning this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I realized lately that every time I want to rest at night ideas bother me to no end. I do not own any part of these shows.

**Kai Hiwatari equals Kai Hiwatari**

**Kenny equals Kyouju**

**Ray Kon equals Rei Kon**

**Max Tate equals Max Mizuhara**

**Tyson Granger equals Takao Kinomiya**

A spiky confederate blue two-toned hair teenager was walking the streets of the current host of the next tournament. The day was nice and he was dressed accordingly to it. His navy blue no-sleeved shirt highlighting his red-brown eyes, and bringing notice to the second tone in his hair as a nice cerulean. Accenting his shirt was a short black jacket and royal blue baggy pants. Topping off his fashion was a long white scarf, black tennis shoes, and cut-off gloves of black. Perhaps the most noticeable feature of the teen was the tribal blue markings on his cheek, two on each side resembling some warrior's rank. Beside the complaintive teen was another of Asian decent.

This teen had long raven hair wrapped into a rat tail, which also spiked in the front, framing the red bandana that held his hair away from his face. The bandana that held his crown away from his golden eyes was decorated by a simple yin-yang symbol backed against a red background. He wore a Chinese outfit designed in white with the collar, sleeves and trim was etched in yellow. Continuing his fashion was loose black pants, form fitting black shoes, and red cutoff gloves. He walked companionably next to the two-toned teenager. Together the two studied the land that hosted the tournament they would be competing in, the peaceful atmosphere was cut to pieces by a harsh cry.

While the two males were examining their surroundings, our blonde heroine was currently walking home for a grocery shopping expedition. The blonde tinged silver pig-tailed haired young lady was a heartbreaker by all proportions. She had an unearthly smile and beautiful sapphire blue specked with silver, eyes. Clothed in her normal uniform with a blue skirt and white tee, accessories included a red bow with a bejeweled locket, and black shoes. Within in her slim arms was a huge pumpkin for the festive American holiday. Though Japanese her family celebrated every holiday, because it brought their family together for a charming cause. Not to mention Americans would move to their country bringing some of their traditions as well. She enjoyed learning of her fellow neighbors and all their customs because she loved people.

Anyways her trek was a determine one as she hauled the pumpkin home for its purpose of being cleaned, carved, and the insides used for cooking delicious pies and breads. The pumpkin was a large one and some what blocked her vision as she walked the familiar sidewalks to home. Her walk was a slow one instead of her normal dash that was labeled to her. Being absolutely careful of her package in her arms. However, as careful as she was being she would not be able to block Irony attempts at humor. For before long she was knocked into strongly sending the pumpkin airmailed. Her tortured cry followed the pumpkin's path as it landed and busted in front of the two males of prior, who had turned to see the reason for the cry. Covering them was the pumpkin last remains as it dripped from them. The female whirled from watching the decease pumpkin to what had caused it.

"Sorry, I was trying to catch up to Rei and Kai." A male voice issued forth from the culprit. The voice belong to a royal blue haired male which was tamed beneath a yellow and red baseball cap. His brown eyes shining with laughter and determination. His outfit was a blue tee and brown shorts, navy blue tennis shoes, and tan gloves. "My name's Takao." He said thrusting his hand out for our heroine to shake. Our heroine looked back and forth between his offered hand and smashed pumpkin before collapsing to her knees and crying.

"Please stop, I hate seeing pretty girls cry." A blonde said catching up to Takao. Our heroine glanced at the new arrival his hair was canary blonde which spike upwards except for two bangs that hung boyishly in his light azure eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with short green sleeves and upon the upper right shirt was a bright red M. Topped off with orange pants, green and orange tennis shoes, and finished off with cutoff green gloves. "Hello, my name is Max." He said offering a hand to the sniffling heroine. "What is your name?" Max asked as he hauled the female to her feet. The female brushed herself off and glanced down at the ground.

"My name is Usagi." She said, bowing traditionally. Max nodded and waved to the group of males that had surrounded her.

"Once I formally introduce our group, perhaps you can tell me why you were crying." Max spoke gesturing the group of four. Usagi nodded with a short glare at Takao, for destroying her pumpkin. "Yes, alright, My name is Max Mizuhara." He told Usagi pointing to himself. Then his hand moved to the raven-crowned one. "This is Rei Kon." Max introduce, Rei offered a cattish smile and a nod. Max then moved his introductions over to the two-toned blue haired one. "Our team captain Kai Hiwatari." Max said, Kai just looked her over before nodding coldly. Max then switched over to the baseball capped one. "Finally, this is Takao Kinomiya." Max finished, Takao smiled largely at Usagi. Who in returned sent him a watery look.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, and he, pointing to Takao, killed my pumpkin." Usagi whined childishly. Takao smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders in apology. "That pumpkin was meant to be carved today, but now that it is smashed, I can't buy a new one, because I spent the last of my allowance on the last pumpkin." She said mourning the lost of a treasured icon of the holiday festivities.

"Won't your parents lend you more money to buy another?" Takao suggested helpfully. Usagi shook her head in despair.

"My parents will just think I spent it on arcade games." Usagi intoned miserably. Rubbing her face of the evidence of her tears.

"Your soul mate Takao." Came the cold amused tone of Kai. Usagi whirled on him, her face tight in its countenance. She marched up to him and poked him in his chest.

"Listen here, your mirthless comments are not needed." Usagi muttered to him, the wheeled on her heel smacking Kai lightly with her long hair. Usagi then stalked to Takao and started a tirade on him. "How am you going to rectify this situation since it was your fault." Usagi informed him, glaring angrily at Takao.

"Hey." Max cut in saving his friend from the angry princess. "How about we pitch in and get you a new and better pumpkin." He said waving to his friends. Usagi pondered this option before smiling angelically.

"Really?" She questioned in curiosity. Usagi's question was met with three nods and a glance of an appeasing yes. Usagi shrieked in excitement before looping her arms through each of the two pairs, her long arms easing locking them all together. With all of them united Usagi sped back to the grocery store to pick up a new pumpkin. Together the four Blade Breakers replaced the fallen pumpkin with a humongous one. Usagi hugged all the guys in thanks before dragging them to her house. Usagi's house was decorated with every Halloween decor you could think of and then some. The boys gazed in awe at the spectacular house before being ushered into the two-story home. While Usagi went to show her prize to her mother she settled the four onto a roomy couch and told them she would be back in a minute.

Within a space of a minute, the lord, or the father of the house strode into the living room. His was met with fatherly shock when he was greeted with four males in his living quarters. He did what any father would do in the situation he hollered a war cry and rushed at the four who had noticed his presence. The four were saved by a cry of exclamation.

"The Blade Breakers are sitting in my house." A adolescent male cried out when he saw the four. The Blade Breakers were now fighting exasperation and fear and the different sparkles in the opposing males eyes. They were saved by further agitation when a heavenly voice called into the room. At least the voice of Usagi was heavenly at that divine moment to them, even the stony Kai.

"Shingo, father, what is all the noise?" The blonde maiden asked entering the room where she had left her new friends. Shingo scrambled over to his sister anxious in his steps, gesturing to the young males she had brought home.

"They are the beyblade champions of the world, they currently here for the tournament in town!" Shingo explained in excitement to her clueless sister. Usagi shook her head looking between the four and her joyous brother.

"Beyblade?" Usagi questioned aloud. She was met with an agitated sigh from Shingo, and a definite thud originating from one of the four. Usagi flipped her glance over to the couch to see Takao was laying on the floor with a disbelieving look on his face. "Why is Takao on the floor?" Usagi asked looking for some explanation to her prior questions. Takao waved off the helping hands and stood on his own, brushing himself before staring incredulously at Usagi.

"She is joking right?" Takao implored looking at the confused maiden. Shingo shook his head and decided to come to the rescue of one of his heroes.

"No, she is completely clueless." Shingo informed his shell-shocked heroes.

"Come on, everyone knows what beyblading is." Takao added fishing for the affirmative answer. "I'm famous." Takao said. He was met with a curious silence from Usagi.

"Excuse me, but instead making a big deal out of the fact I have no clue what you are taking about, why don't you just explain it?" Usagi inquired to the knowledgeable males. Shingo and Takao gladly explained everything about beyblading and their adventures. Usagi nodded when the explanation before looking at Rei, Kai, and Max. "I am sure you played a bigger part then what was spoken, but it is a pleasure to know about something new." She said then bowed. After formalities were exchange along with introductions Usagi invited them to lunch. Shingo blissfully quiet with his insults because his idols stood in flesh in front of him.

They share a companionable meal, before the Blade Breakers made ready to leave. Usagi accompanied them to the door for salutations.

"Thank you for sharing your home with us." Rei thanked her bowing slightly. Usagi giggled at his politeness.

"Your welcome, don't be strangers now, your friends and family now." Usagi said looking at the four bladers. "In fact, you must come to a quiet Halloween costume party we are having later this evening around eight." She added as an after thought. The Blade Breakers smile kindly at her sweet offer before shaking their heads. "Why?" Usagi asked in confusion.

"We are without proper attire." Max answered her. Usagi again giggled at them.

"If that is all that stops you we have plenty costumes around we can lend you some." Usagi informed them.

"We would love to, but we have another friend we just can't leave out." Max continued their explanation.

"Not to worry bring him along too, I am sure we could find something for him as well." Usagi added, glancing at them. The Blade Breakers nodded their agreement except for the aloof Kai. Usagi turned him, pleading with him with her eyes. Kai knowing she wouldn't relent until he agreed or killed her, nodded his assent as well. Usagi squealed in joy before hugging them all and kissing their cheeks in thanks. Before ushering them out the door and waving frantically.

As the Blade Breakers walked to their hotel, they cooled their heated cheeks. Discussing the female they just met.

"She's nice." Takao thought out aloud, rubbing the spot she pecked him on the cheek.

"I agree she is kind." Rei added, a far away glance impeding his countenance.

"Not mention cute." Max chirp to his friends a hand on his cheek. He was greeted with three hits to his head. Max laughed and waved away his friends. "What do you think Kai?" He asked looking at the quiet one.

"She is tolerable." Kai ascended a lightly unnoticeable soft spark in his eyes. They each traversed the sidewalk to their close hotel their thoughts sky high.

"Who is going to tell Kyouju?" Takao asked to the others. They glanced at him sparingly, before sighing. "Fine, I will tell Kyouju." He said and cross his arms as they enter the hotel and took the elevator up to their room.

The person they will inquiring about was currently talking to his lab top, his spiky cinnamon hair was highlighted by the glow of the screen. His prescription glasses sat on his head while he squinted at the pages on the computer making his eyes undefinable. He was covered in a beige button-up shirt, and brown shorts. Accenting his ware was blue tennis shoes, a green tie, and tan cutoff gloves. He was talking plans out with his computer which answered him in a feminine voice. "Dizzy, I hope we will be prepared for this tournament all of old rivals are back and probably with new tricks." He spoke to the computer worry etching his voice.

"Kyouju, have a little faith, you need to loosen up a little." Dizzy, the computer bit-beast calmed the frantic brains of the noted group. Their chat was cut short by the door slamming open.

"Hey, Kyouju, we got something to tell you!" Takao crowed into the hotel room. Kyouju came scurrying toward them his grip tight on his lab top.

"What were you attacked by surprise, your blades crashed, what?" Kyouju exclaimed hectic at the four in the lounging room.

"Wow, Chief, calm down and listen." Takao intoned to his worried friend and reiterated the whole incident to Kyouju. After he was kindly informed of the situation he walked up to Takao and whacked him good.

"That is for worrying me needlessly." Kyouju spoke before stalking to his room and gather a few items he might need later. Rei, Kai, Max, and Takao following his example also went to pick up a few items. Then they spent time training and watching a few programs on the televison before it was time to travel back to Usagi's home.

Together the famous Blade Breakers made the silent trek to Usagi's house. When they arrived they could hear music echoing from the house. Rei waltz up to the door by unanimous vote and rang the doorbell, only to be greeted by a horrifying screaming. Rei in his cat-like grace leapt back in surprise. Only to be greeted by Usagi dressed in a split dress. One side was sparkling white trailing beautifully to the ground. Finishing one half of the costumes was a white and silver angel wing, a white shoe, and a one half of a gold crown. The other half was as black as the depths of the night, accented with a dark blood red and black demonized wing. Her other foot was covered with a black shoe and the crown was finished with a black half to the gold. Her long golden was trailing also out of her pig-tails, one half was died with washable black dye. The boys were stun silent by Usagi's costume and muttered hello's.

"Hello, boys, I have costumes picked out for your four." Usagi said gesturing to the Blade Breakers bladers. "You can come with me and picked out your costume, uh ?" Usagi offered to the unfamiliar face.

"Kyouju." He stuttered shyly to Usagi. Usagi smiled kindly to him and gave them a come in gesture. She gave them a one minute motion, while she lead Kyouju to a black trunk trimmed in gold, and left him to his choosing. Usagi deviated off to a nearby table and picked up bundles of cloths and handed a different section to each of them. The boys gratefully took the offered costumes and waited for Kyouju. Before long he came over with his arms filled with clothes. Usagi lead them to separate bathrooms then said she would meet them on top of the stairs. They agreed and went to dressed hurriedly.

Max was the first one dress because he had a very simple costume. A soft rounded pumpkin with an attachable top for his head, and stem like shoes. The costume showed his boyish side and fun attitude. He smiled attractively at the mirror before stepping out. Max was greeted with a bright flash and a grinning Usagi. He waved at her then went to stand beside her to wait for his other friends.

Rei was the next one done, because he reminded Usagi so strongly of a tiger she picked up a few accessories to his normal attire. A pair of white tiger ears sat nestled in his wild mane of black. Instead of the normal white wrap that held his hair in place it was striped black and white. Set within his jaws were filed ceramic vampiric teeth, making them a appropriate feline length. Gloved paws were slipped over his hands along with short arm warmers also striped like a white tiger. Slipped over his shoes were also paws and striped leg warmers. He grinned cat-like at the mirror and the look was caught on camera when he stepped out into the hallway. Rei also went to stand beside the two.

Takao's fiery determination and grit iron work ethic did not escape Usagi's eyes. He was clothed in pirating gear. His normally tamed hair by cap was now calmed with a red bandana that tied up and to the left. Placed over his right hand was a hand held plastic hook. A blue eye patch set over his left eye, her wore a sleeveless blue shirt stopped by a red sash that held a plastic rapier. Her wore black billowing pants, which one side was tide down with a fake peg leg. To accent the eye patch some stage makeup was applied to the edges of the eye patch to resemble a long jagged scar. Takao grinned his battle smile with the determine glint in his eye. The countenance was forever impressed onto memory with a tell-tale flash of a camera. Seeing the trio he went wait for Kyouju and Kai.

Kyouju was currently fitting into a computer based outfit. Like Max's the main body of the costume, which look like a reinvented version of a laptop sat tightly around his middle. With velcro removable keyboard. In his right hand sat a roller-ball mouse with a long strip of cloth connecting to the main costume. His shoes were slip ons the had binary code running the full length of the slippers. He smiled shyly and stepped out into a surprising flash. He caught Usagi holding a camera and smiling. Kyouju walked over to the group to wait for their final member.

Kai stared at the costume coldly. He was not as enthused as the others, because his childhood wasn't filled with these holidays. Kai swallowed his distaste at the confusion that raised within him. He picked up the cloths and rearranging them to dress them appropriately. Dressing quickly he resembled a slim version of a Japanese samurai. Clothed in a form fitting cloth version of blood red armor with out the shinobi shoulder pads, and waist wings. The costume was without a helmet to show of his warrior markings on his face. He had armor type cloth see through gloves over his cutoff's that was backed by his black gloves. He was clothed in stark black cloth armor pants with small pressed ridges surrounding his kneecaps. To finish off the ensemble was a strapped sword to his side a light boots of the armor type fashion. He put on his battle face at stepped out into the remains of the bright light of the camera as Usagi snapped a quick picture.

Together the odd group walked down the stairs to be greeted by Mrs. Tsukino-san. She gushed at the assorted group and grabbed the camera out of Usagi's hands and snapped a group picture. The she set up the camera on a stand and gather the rest of the family for a large group picture. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, even the distant Kai joined the festivities. Uniting the holiday was the carved pumpkin that was etched with a profile of the four boys and Usagi. Mrs. Tsukino-san grabbed the pumpkin and placed it on the table and grabbed the teens and arrange them around it. She clicked the last picture of the night.

With the night getting late Usagi and the Tsukino's invited the boys over for the night. They accepted graciously and entered guestrooms that they were pointed out to. Morning came quickly and the Blade Breakers were leaving after a good and hearty breakfast. Again as the day before Usagi accompanied them to the door.

"We want copies of the pictures taken here." Takao said as they made ready to leave. Usagi nodded.

"Of course, how will I get in touch with you?" Usagi asked. They all pointed Kyouju and his laptop. Usagi smiled as she took down the e-mail address given to her. "I promise to watch and cheer for you guys in the coming beyblade tournaments." Usagi swore honestly to her new friends. Her attention was distracted from them by a yell from her mother she listened closely and yelled a reply back. "Haha, wants you to come visit on the next American holiday which is Thanksgiving, she says you can bring your families if you wish." Usagi relayed the message, all the Blade Breakers nodded and smiled. "You promise?" She questioned, again the nodded. Usagi smiled serenely at them, then offered a hug and a quick peck to the cheek for good luck. Each bowed and left, their thoughts lingering on the Halloween Angel.

Usagi kept true to her promise and watched as they took their competition by storm. Shingo and her having cheering or screaming contests at the televison. Their promise of seeing them at Thanksgiving holding fast to her mind.

There something to chew on while I finish the next chapters of the other two stories. I will add a new chapter for every American holiday we come close to as well as a couple from Russia, China, and Japan. Only certain ones because I don't know to many of them, being as I am a American who hasn't traveled aboard to much.

Please Review

Much Care

WolfchildBlazer


	2. Holiday Fun Day of Accord

**Angel-**Thank you very much.

**Kitty-demon 92-** Thank you, great to hear from you. As for the costumes, most of them are base off of ones my family and I have made. Not to mention I try to match them to the personalities.

**Platinum Star-** Thank you, and I will consider it.

**Black rosebunny451-**This chapter shall answer you question.

**Jamesstutz-**Thank you, (big blush and a gracious bow), I do not know about an artist, I just enjoy storytelling.

**Flame Ivy Soon** You're so kind in all your reviews. I hope good karma and your kindness is paid back ten fold.

**This is a Russian Holiday. Figures the first holiday I do of another country would be Kai's. Good will to all my reviewers and thank you for your dedicated reviews. **

**I do not hold claim to these shows.**

Kai blankly glanced around the mansion he resided at when not bey blading. Lately it had become tradition to spend team building time at Takao's dojo in Japan. He was one who rather do without when came to the mushiness of friendship, preferring to train and enhance his skills, perfection is what he strove for, and had hope the team he captained would also. Instead, Takao was only dedicated when a championship came up or the bit beast spirits were in danger. Max, was a laid back character and rather train when needed to. Perhaps, his closest companion who shared his training regime was Rei, yet, he trained to keep his edge, not to sharpen it.

Kai scoffed, then they wonder why he held himself aloof. He did not want to endanger his training schedule with frivolous side quests. However, he would admit to the small joy that he inherited each time. That is all he would do though, to all the world he was above them, and hope to keep the front. What could he do with the evolution of human contact and emotion?

He scoffed again and let his eyes travel the black blank walls. Catching on the only color in the room, a white square blinded him far beyond his vision to identify what exactly it was. Removing himself from the wall he lean against he walked over to the square, revealing it to be a calender. Disinterested in it he went to turn away when the small caption upon the day caught his well-trained eye. With having nothing else to do he read the caption. November seventh, our Day of Accord and Conciliation.

Kai mused over the information his mind scanning over the teachings of the private tutors and institutions. The socialist revolution, how tripe in its descent, though the revolution took place in October, of the year nineteen-seventeen. Sparing the calender a wilting glance basically informing him that he would receive no bey blade updates on the television today. Disgusted, because his grandfather did not stand for holidays and the young Kai was taught this. Dismally noting the only way he was going to get information was to contact Kyouju.

Stalking to the expensive flat screen computer he booted it up and rapped his fingers upon the surface of the desk. Brooding with impatience as the loading screen flashed, he wanted datum of the beyblade world now. Finally, the system was up and he clicked his internet provider, the broad ban connection humming with the urgency Kai was tense with. The welcome screen opened up with its cheery message, Kai glared back at it, harshly moving the pointer to the mail icon and roughly pushing the mouse to open the item. Kai was not one to deal with useless waiting signals when he wanted something done. In his known style he types a quick and to the point message, then sent it on the way.

Pausing in his haste he wondered if he should check the website of the B.B.A., but dismiss the idea, Kyouju would have the most information, since he was directly in contact with Mr. Dickenson. Few minutes later the upbeat message you've got mail rang through the large room. Kai glanced at it and clicked the manilla envelope icon, reading the return message, his eyes slitted. He closed the mail, brought up airplane site fares and purchased a ticket for Japan. Kai mentally growled as he packed a few menial items and called to his driver to drop him off at the airport. Along the drive, claiming his ticket and passing through customs, he went over the newly acquired communication.

Takao had challenged Mr. Dickenson to call all the prior teams they had face and new beybladers to face their team to cement the Blade Breakers in legends as the best as he put it. Though Kai never turned down a challenge the fact as Takao had made a decision for the team without the captain present made him once again question his agreement to lead the team. Day of Accord and Conciliation indeed, how ironic, Kai mused as he boarded the aircraft.

A squeal of joy echoed through the Tsukino household. The exclamation was followed by Usagi who bounded with uncontainable joy. Reading the front page of her teen beyblading magazine she had requested after she met the Blade Breakers. Quickly she shoved the magazine in front of each member of the house hold who tries to grasped why she was so excited. Shingo tired of Usagi's antics snatched the paper away from her and read the article out loud. His eyes growing wider as he read, a new tournament open to old and new with the returning champions to defend a new title, called the Legend's Title of Team Beyblading. He wheeled on his mother his eyes blazing with joy as he begged his parents for tickets to the up and coming tournament hosted in Japan. His mother laughed and said that they would see, the tournament would take place in the beginning in Japan, traveling to different countries and then ending back in Japan. As Shingo begged Usagi grabbed her magazine back and bounced back to her room, only to be greeted by a distinguish British voice of female persuasion.

"Usagi stop yelling, really the outer senshi take the inner senshi away on a training trip on Uranus's planet, to let you spend some quality time alone growing without their interference and this is how you act!" A black cat with a moon symbol inscribed on her forehead scolded her charge, or at least tried to scold her charge who wasn't listening. Usagi who was hopping about in excitement caught the disapproving look on her guardian, and stopped to gaze at her. "Usagi, the senshi trust you to build some adult characteristic's before they come back and master control over the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou." The cat added to her previous comment. Usagi smiled in contentment before answering her cat.

"Luna, I have already mastered the Ginzuishou, Queen Selenity and Sera Senshi Pluto have been training me in my dreams." Usagi informed Luna, the black cat. "Besides I have been doing really well without my Senshi and my quiet prince, I am excited that my friends from Halloween will be back in time for Thanksgiving!" Usagi explained to Luna, then fell to her bed to continue reading her magazine.

The silence of the room falling comfortably on the companions. Luna glanced at her young charge marveling at the difference about her when she was force to learn on her own. She mutely wondered about the Terran Prince who was away training with the Sera Senshi Stars. Luna hoped Seiya and Mamoru could keep their feelings in check and grow to a mutual bond and training regime. She shrugged her cat shoulders and curled up with Usagi falling into a cat nap.

As promised the next chapter I am currently formulating the Thanksgiving chapter. I know Russians celebrate November Seventh like we celebrate July Fourth, but the way Kai was raised I hardly think he would be that big on Holidays. I notice something also, the language barrier, according to most of my friends from over seas they are required to take English as a require class.

PLEASE Review,

Much Care and Goodwill,

WolfchildBlazer


	3. Thanksgiving

**Kitty-demon92-** A little after G-revolution making the beyblade boys seventeen and eighteen years of age.

**Jamesstutz- **Thank you, I have a lot of self-confidence, except when comes to writing. I read stories on this site for five and half years before I worked up the courage to post any of my ideas.

**Angel-**Thank you for the suggestion, hmm Japanese holiday. The closest Japanese holiday is the Emperor's birthday, which is December 23rd. I suppose I could do that. I know the Chinese holiday is going to be New Years, because they celebrate with a really awesome parade and many other things. I was going to elaborate on the Russian Holiday, but I am trying to stay in character, do not worry as the story progresses the holidays will be more extravagant. The reason is in our home we try to celebrate every holiday we hear of, I officially think we're crazy. As for the language I understand what you say, I only visit Europe a few months during the winter festival, but I have lived in a lot of states in the US, I wonder how long it will be until Ebonics becomes a recognized language?

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy- **I hope you received my e-mail, if not why don't you send me the next Canadian Holiday date and what it is celebrated for and I will make a chapter for it.

**Flame Ivy Moon-**Your welcome, but it is the truth, and Thank you! I promise to inform my friends that ain't is not a true word even though some dictionaries recognize it as one. Ebonics, or slang can royally screw up a language sometimes. It was funny listening to one of my friends from Sweden explaining they still cannot tell the difference between 'cool', and cold as far as slang goes.

I do not own these shows.

Usagi dashed to and fro, helping her mother prepare for Thanksgiving. She was careful in what she chose to do because she was still shaky when it came to cooking. At least she does not burn water any more, due to the extended tutelage from her mother, now that she is not rushing to school and youma fights. Usagi dashed upstairs to her room for her Sunday best dress, so her mother could iron it and straighten it out. Almost out her of her room's door a voice stopped her.

"Hello, Usa-hime." A mysterious voice floated to Usagi's ears. Usagi whirled around, dropping her dress, flung herself at the person sitting on her bed. The person who spoke had long, elegant, dark forest green locks, with a small tight bun of hair holding the needed amount to keep her locks from sweeping the ground. She had sparkling garnet eyes which peered with a mystic glint as she studied Usagi. Catching the lunging princess, her staff like key was knocked out of her hands, she mutely shook her head and hugged her princess. "Good to see you well, Usa-hime." She added to her prior statement and silently chuckled at the affronted gaze on Usagi's face.

"Puu, I have told you, call me Usagi or Usa-chan, none of this princess linage." Usagi remarked to 'Puu'. Usagi smiled at the woman's small smile, before shaking her head. "Not that I am not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Usagi asked curiosity sprinkling in her sapphire orbs. The woman stood regally and handed over a small key to the princess. Usagi scratched her head in wonder at the key. "It is a house key, I think, what am I supposed to do with it?" Usagi inquired to the woman.

"It is a copy of the house key to our mansion, go have your Thanksgiving there." 'Puu' said picking up her time-staff, and checking the magenta orb at the top. Usagi sighed at the strange command and gazed at the mysterious time senshi.

"Pluto, why do I need this?" Usagi asked the smiling time guardian.

"You'll see." Pluto vaguely answered. Usagi sighed, but accepted the answer. Pluto handed over a letter, filled with directions, Usagi frowned in wonder, but shrugged none the less.

"I know where you live, why do I need this?" Usagi wondered out loud to the time guardian. Pluto's smile stretched further, as she answered her curious princess.

"You do not need, but the limo driver might." Pluto offered to the puzzled Usagi. Usagi's jaw opened in surprise at the comment.

"Limo?" Usagi squeaked out in surprise. Pluto nodded in answer.

"Haruka wanted to give you a gift in thanks of your understanding and friendship." Pluto literated to Usagi. Usagi nodded in wonder, before smiling gently.

"Tell her thank you, but you are not telling me everything are you?" Usagi asked her friend. Pluto smiled and shook her head.

"Trust me, have your okassan drive out to our home where the limo waits and send it back here after your family has gotten to our mansion." Pluto told Usagi as her thoughts flicked over future events.

"Pluto, sentences that start with trust me, have me worried." Usagi intoned to Pluto.

"After your family gets out to our mansion, send the limo here to wait for your guests, believe me you will be glad you did." Pluto offered and with a swish of her time key disappeared. Usagi sighed at the answer of the woman and walk demurely down the steps of her home. Locating her mother in the kitchen, she stopped her mother from putting the turkey in the oven.

"Haha, Setsuna called, she said we could use the mansion for Thanksgiving." Usagi told her mother, as Ikuko whipped the mashed potatoes. Ikuko glanced at her daughter and put the wooden spoon down. She nodded, but a question lingered in her gaze.

"What about your guests?" Ikuko reminded Usagi. Usagi told her mother what Setsuna, informed her as far as her guest go. Ikuko blinked in wonder, but nodded her head. "Round up everyone, grab your dress, and meet me in the car." Ikuko ordered. Usagi bowed her head in agreement before rushing off to round up the rest of the family. Ikuko wrapped up the needed food items and grabbed her recipe cards, she hauled these to the car and packed them. She was joined by her husband, her son, and her exuberant daughter. With everything in the car, they drove the streets that would take them to Usagi's friends home. Arriving, Usagi tossed the house key to her mother, and went in search of the limo driver. Finding him leaning against the hood of his sleek ride, Usagi walked over and handed him the directions needed. The man nodded, and offered a cheery wave before driving off toward Usagi's home.

"I am hungry." Takao cried out to his companions. Rei sighed at Takao's comment and shook his head. Max turned a sympathetic glance to Takao and patted him with comfort on his shoulder. Kai opened one eye to glance at Takao and shut it just as quick. "When is Kyouju going to be here?" He whined to his fellow companions. Before anyone could answer him a cheerful greeting fell on their ears.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing down here?" The voice questioned. The guys turned to the voice, a smile alighting on three of the four faces. The speaker had light-blue hair which brushed his shoulder blades, and his bangs spiked up and to the left shadowing his face. Leaving his amber eyes sparkling with determination. He was followed by a short male with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a female with red hair that hung to her mid back, she offered a kind smile her dark-green eyes flashing in recognition. Last of the group was a semi-tall male with a wide muscular body. Short black hair that spike up with two small bangs falling in his dark eyes.

Takao waved happily at them, a competitive spirit blazing in his smile and eyes. "Hey Kane, Jim, Salima, and Goki." Takao yelled back.

"What are you doing amassed in the waiting room?" the blue haired one asked.

"Were waiting for our friends to show up so we can leave Kane." Takao answered the blue-haired Kane.

"Leaving where?" Kane asked.

"We are going to our friend's house for an American holiday, Thanksgiving." Max answered. Kane nodded at his answer, Max bit his cheek before asking his question. "Do you guys want to join us?" he questioned. They all shrugged their shoulders, and the blonde spoke up.

"Won't your friend be concerned by the amount of people?" the blonde asked.

"No, in fact I am quite sure she would welcome having new people, Jim." Max answered. The group nodded, and walked over. Rei hugged the red-haired female in remembrance.

"Hey Salima." Rei addressed the red-hair female, Salima nodded in return to his greeting. The crowed haired male stepped toward Kai and offered his hand. Kai grasped it with familiarity and nodded to the male.

"Kai." The black-haired male stated.

"Goki." Kai returned then dropped his hand. While this, was going on Rei crept toward a group descending the stairs. The group was lead by an Asian male with long raven hair tied in a ponytail that hung to his mid-back, his cedar brown eyes showing happiness. He wore a similar Chinese outfit to Rei's, except his shirt was open revealing his tanned chest, and it had hues of green, instead of white. Next to him was a long pinked haired female with golden eyes, which brought notice to the lighter pink bow on her head tied into cat ears. She wore a more feminine option of the Chinese uniform, with a white base and pink trimmings.

Behind her was a shorter Asian male with green hair in a short ponytail that spiked up with a large bang hanging off to the right, his amethyst eyes lit mischief. His decor consisted of a blue shirt trimmed in green which was separated from similar colored pants by a green cloth belt. The last of the group was a tall, stocky male mostly shaved of his raven crown except for the mohawk that travel the center of his skull. His eyes normally slitted obscuring, the color of his eyes, flashed in joy at the sight of Rei revealing his smoky black eyes. He wore a basic green jumper except of two belts over the shoulder he had one that ran his left shoulder. It had trimmings of oranges, and he had a white cloth belt around his mid-section.

Rei stepped toward the long-haired male and shook his hand. "Lai, bring the Bai Hu Zu, and come with us." Rei requested of his long time friend. Lai nodded, joined by the others the walked over to the Blade Breakers. Takao saw them coming and waved to them.

"Well we have the Bai Hu Zu's, Team Psykick, Max brought over the PBA All-stars, and Kai disappeared." Takao exclaimed to the growing group. Kai reappeared with two males following him, a wavelike spiky red head with two bangs falling in his sky blue eyes. The other with short lilac hair and matching eyes. He nodded to his fellow teammates as the two males stood beside him. "Great, now all we need is Zin, Daichi, Daitenji-san, and Ojii-san." Takao said as he scans the crowd. No sooner does he offer his observation when the four males appeared.

Nodding they left toward Usagi's home, when they got there they were greeted by a black stretch limo. Takao whistled in amazement and stepped up to the driver. The driver turned to study the group, and silently laughed. No wonder his normal employers, Tenou-san, and Kaiou-san offered their friend his services. He approached the oldest gentlemen he could see. "Tsukino-san's party I presumed." He said, his answer came from Takao who nodded cheerfully. "Very well, follow me." He led them to the limo's doors and opened them. "Please enter." He instructed. With the last one in, he walked toward the front of the car, and entered behind the driver's wheel. Flicking a look back, making sure all, his passengers were sitting and strapped in, he allowed the car to purr to life.

"It is sad that Hiromi had to stay with her family this weekend, she is going to be so jealous." Takao crowed in enjoyment, lazing back against the leather of the seat. Few nodded to his statement, but most made small chatter amongst themselves. He turned to his brother Zin and tugged on his shirt. A lighter blue hair male turned to him, his amber eyes echoing Takao's. He nodded at his brother, wondering who his friend is that treats them.

"Who is your friend?" Zin questioned his brother, several heads turned to Takao at the inquiry. Takao smiled and rifled through his pocket for a moment before pulling out the Halloween picture Usagi sent them. He offered the picture to Zin, who studied it with a light smile. He passed it around the car, several different gazes at the female in the picture.

"Her name is Usagi, and we met by accident." Takao says with a light blush. Kyouju spoke up with a smirk.

"What he means is we met her through Takao's faults." Kyouju elaborated on Takao's answer. Zin turned his face to his younger brother one eyebrow raised in question. Takao explained what happened that day. By the time he was finished the limo had stopped and the door opened. All occupants spilled out with either smirks or laughter. Their joy was switched to amazement at the mansion that appeared in their view. Takao led the pack to the door and knock. The door was opened by Shingo, the younger brother of Usagi. He stood staring, occasionally blinking at the group in front.

"Who is at the door Shingo?" Usagi's voice carried to a door. Shingo stuttered, failing with words, he ushered them in. He also showed the limo driver in as well, inviting him to the feast. "Shingo?" Usagi questioned. Hearing no response, she walked out toward the front door. Seeing the amassed group of people standing in the room, she walked closer and bowed. "Welcome to one of my friends mansion, dinner should be ready shortly." Usagi informed them, her navy blue summer dress swaying with her movements. Formalities from the hostess finished she rushed forward and hugged the five familiar males. "Your performances at the last tournament was amazing." Usagi chirped to the males. "Who is your entourage?" Usagi questioned seeing the large group of people. Shingo squeaked at Usagi's clueless to the people standing before them, he rushed off into another room. Usagi shook her head at her brother's antics while waiting for an answer.

An elder male with greying hair pulled back into a fish tail stepped forward. His light blue eyes flashing with a love for life. "I am the great Kinomiya-san, but you can call me Ojii-san." The gentleman offered. He swept out into an extravagant bow with a kendo stick leaning slightly against his side. Usagi giggle at the elder man's antics, she offered a curtsy in return.

Takao slapped a hand to his forehead, shaking it back and forth at the older man's behavior. "Ojii-san, you are embarrassing." Takao mumbled. Another elder gentleman walked forward, his bowler's hat accenting his grey sideburns and mustache. He leaned on his cane and offered a waist bow. Usagi chirped at him recognizing who he was.

"You're the chairman of the beyblade association Daitenji-sama." Usagi identified the elder male. He nodded and placed a hand on the fair child's head.

"Please call me, Daitenji-san or plain Daitenji." He told Usagi. She nodded and changed her attention back to the group, a thought sparked in her and she bowed.

"Forgive me sirs, allow me to call Shingo to have you seated where you can rest from your journey." Usagi said and turned her head toward the back of the mansion. "Shingo, may you please escort Daitenji-san and Ojii-san to the dining hall where they can meet our family and be seated." Usagi called to her brother. Shingo came skirting in, bowing traditionally and led the elder males deeper into the mansion. "Now, where were we?" Usagi questioned to the group.

A tall male dressed in a nice charcoal suit with light blue hair that fell boyishly in his navy blue eyes walked forward and bowed. "I am Zin Kinomiya, Takao's elder sibling." He said and bowed again. He raised Usagi's hand to his lips at his bow, and gently kissed it. "It is a charming surprise to meet you." Zin said and stepped back. Usagi blushed prettily at the manners of Zin. She cleared her throat a little to gain back the attention of the group.

A short spiky candy-apple red-haired youth elbowed past Takao and placed himself in front of Usagi. His green eyes drew notice to the strange star shape scar on his forehead. "I am Daichi, and I am better then Takao here." He spoke to Usagi as he gestured to Takao. Takao growled and jumped on Daichi, they tussled for a bit before Rei and another dark hair male pulled them apart. Usagi smiled at their strange friendship that reminded her of her and Raye's. Shingo reappeared, and Usagi pointed out Daichi, Takao, Kyouju, and Zin to be shown where the dining room is, Shingo nodded speaking quickly with Takao as they left.

Rei slightly pushed his entourage toward Usagi. She recognizes the other long dark hair male as the one that helped separate Daichi and Takao. He bowed politely, and shyly ducked his head, hiding his amazing ember ambers called eyes. Rei shook his head, and elbowed the back of his companion. Usagi sensing he was a bit uncomfortable, smiled at him with reassurance. "I won't bite, what is your name?" Usagi inquired to the male. He looks up, with a small feral grin carving itself on his face.

"I am Lai, master of Galeon." Lai said with confidence. Usagi sent a questioning glance to Rei. Rei mouthed back bit beast, Usagi nodded and gestured for Lai to stand near her so she could see the others. Lai walked over along with Rei and stood beside Usagi, while she gazed at the brutish male with a mohawk, the small male with green hair and the girl with cat ears.

The girl spoke up as she gazed between Rei and Lai. "I am Mao, this is Kiki, she points to the emerald crowned one, then her hand moves to the stocky male, and this is Gaou." Mao introduced herself along with the males. Usagi smiled in friendship and waved them over. Rei tapped Usagi's shoulder, she turned to him, her attention focused on him.

"This is my first beyblade team, they are from China, my home, we are the Bai Hu Zu." Rei explained to Usagi. Shingo's voice cut in as he returned.

"Most of their bit beasts are felines' except Gaou's who has a bear, and they are so amazing." Shingo informed his sister. He spoke with Mao and Lai as they walked away. Rei stayed his spot and Takao reappeared to stand next to Usagi. Grinning at the shrinking group her curious gaze fell on Max's assortment.

Max dragged forward four males and a female. The female stepped forward with confidence, her glasses enhancing her lapis orbs. She had orange hair the sprung out in a cloud form. She wore a tennis outfit with orange, yellows, and greens decorating her. She nodded to Usagi and offered a hand to shake. Usagi grasped it and shook the females' hand. "I'm Emily." She said and stepped off to the side.

Max pushed the four males forward and pointed to one. The one he pointed to had blonde hair in a ponytail and tamed beneath a blue baseball cap. He wore a baseball uniform with a jacket thrown over it that was navy blue with red trimmings. "This is Michael." Max said, then he pointed to another. This one had short black hair that was slick back to a point, while the side of his head was shave. His brown eyes sparkled with alethic ability, he wore a red basketball uniform. "Eddy." Max informed Usagi, then his hand pointed to a third male. This male had a muscular upper body underneath a white tee with a white jacket thrown over it. He had white hair pulled back in a fishtail, and rough lavender eyes. "Rick." Max intoned. His hand falling to the last male. He wore a football uniform, a helmet grasped in his left hand. He had olive green hair that ended at the crook of his neck, one spike falling in between his lazuli eyes. "Steven." Max told Usagi and she nodded absorbing all the information. "This is the American Team, the PBA All-stars." Max explained to Usagi, Shingo reappeared and spoke with Eddy.

"All of their launchers are based on their favorite sport." Shingo said and faded with the All-stars except Max toward the dining hall. Usagi's eyes fell on Takao as he walked over and dragged some more people to Usagi.

Takao pointed to the redhead female. "Salima." His hand gestured to the short blonde male, "Jim." Again he gestured to a muscular male with raven hair. "Goki." Takao informed as his position was turning to the last male when he stepped forward. Usagi eyed the blue haired male as he bowed.

"Kane, mil!lady." He said and stepped back, sweeping an arm toward the prior introduce. "We are team Psykick." Kane said and bowed again. Her younger brother walked in and Usagi turned toward him wondering what tidbit he would share.

"They have technological shadow-bit beasts of the Blade Breakers, but their blading skills are awesome." Shingo reported to Usagi. Usagi pondered the information given. Shingo seeing his sister's space filled gaze elaborated. " Metal or cyber copies of Driger, Draciel, Dranzer, and Dragoon." Shingo finished as he walked off leading team Psykick to the designated room. Takao walked back over as Usagi's eyes fell on Kai's trio.

Kai stepped forward with two males shadowing him. He glanced to the male with red hair. "Yuriy." He switched his gaze to the lilac male. "Bryan." Kai said, standing there peering vacantly into the mansion, before he shut his eyes. Usagi mutely wonders to herself before questioning Kai.

"Kai's a triplet?" Usagi wondered innocently. Her entourage of Takao, Rei, and Max laughed at Usagi's question. While the trio opened their eyes to gaze at Usagi. "What?" Usagi questioned helplessly at the actions of the males. Rei clutched his sides at the laughter pouring from him, using one hand to pat Usagi's shoulder reassuringly. Max and Takao crowed at the picture in their heads at having three silent males sharing the same strain. Kai glared at his laughing teammates before gazing at Usagi.

"No, they are part of my home team, Neo-Borg." Kai said. Usagi nodded in understanding, before she perked up.

"They are your best friends." Usagi chirped at them, she offered a friendly smile to the trio. She whirled on her heel and led them to the dining room. Meanwhile Kai, Yuriy, and Bryan glared at the laughing males. Rei waved off their glares, while Max and Takao ignored the gazes altogether. They entered to a room brightly decorated, a huge paper turkey was pasted on the north wall at the head of the table.

Seven candles stretched along the table top. The candle holders were brass each had a carving etched upon it. One had a Native American, one an English male pilgrim, one a female pilgrim, three had different scenes, one of a cottage, one of a table filled with Native Americans and pilgrims sharing a feast, the third had religious's symbols from every belief decorating it, and the last candle holder had a large turkey engraved on it.

The table cloth was brown and white checkered with harvest pictures fleshed in. The table was filled with foods of many proportions. Three large turkeys were spaced along the table already sliced with the light meat on one side and dark on the other. Six large bowls of different flavored mashed potatoes, chives, garlic, buttered, plain, parsley, and basil drifted from them. Cranberries, lamb, mint jelly, stuffing, yams, green beans, and gravy were placed on the table. Off on a smaller table was the desserts to follow. Sitting appetizingly was three pumpkin pies, two apple, three chocolate pies, and orange sherbet smoothies. There was red and white wines and coffee for the adults.

Usagi and her followers came in to observe the scene of Ikuko smacking Daichi's hand from the food. Takao chuckled behind Usagi, and she flicked a small scolding glare at him. They each took their seats, and bowed their heads, well Kai, Yuriy, and Bryan had to be informed of the action and why. Each gave their own prayers of thanks, and offered one thing they enjoyed this year. Kenji stood and offered a toast to friends far and near, with love and protection. Each agreeing with the toast, although they had to retrieve new glasses for Daichi and Takao. They had made a competition out of 'clinking' their glasses together, which the end result was two broken drinking glasses. A wine glass was passed around to be sipped from for good luck. Usagi covertly placed a drop on her finger and offered it to Luna. Luna lapped it up and jumped into Usagi lap awaiting the small feedings that Usagi would share.

Each finished at their own paces, Usagi, Shingo, Ikuko, Zin, and Mao entered the kitchen to wash dishes. When over half the load was done, Ikuko shooed the children from the kitchen to enjoy some down time while she finishes the cleaning. Usagi led the young adults who were done to the sitting room, while the adults talked over coffee. The large group spent sometime talking of their past, even the distant trio. After hearing the trio's story Usagi stood and gave each one a hug, ignoring the fact they tensed at the contact. When a half an hour past Usagi went to scrounge up some small slips of paper and pencils. She also grabbed a cornucopia and brought it with her. She passed out the paper, and pencils to each of the members.

"You write one wish, and one thing you are thankful for and place it into the cornucopia." Usagi explained. "After a year's passing we read them on this exact date." She finished and quickly wrote her items on the paper and folded it placing it into the horn of plenty. The adults trickled in and followed the tradition as well. Shingo was bouncing in place at his peaked energy.

Daitenji-san laughed at Shingo's enthusiasm. He gazed down at the boy at cracked a grandfather smile. "What is your wish young man?" he questioned Shingo. Shingo turned his pleading eyes on the chairman and answered him.

"I want to see the full tournament live." Shingo pleads with Daitenji-san. Daitenji-san adjusted his gaze to Usagi as he stroked his cane.

"Do you as well young lady?" he inquired to Usagi. Usagi bowed her head in respect, which also shadowed her sapphire orbs. After a moment she gave him a soft smile and a nod. Daitenji-san smiled to himself and turn to see the nods of agreement of the parents. "Does anyone have a problem with this?" His voice echoed over the group. No one objected and he laughed aloud. "As you wish, I need someone to keep an eye on Takao since he is hard to wake up and Hiromi will not be able to." Daitenji-san instructed to the pair. He was met with happy squeals and two pairs of arms hugging his mid-section. One pair tightens their hold and then let go. Usagi bounded from the chairman to each person in the room and hugged them in joy. Daitenji-san watched the reactions to the bubbly girl's enthusiasm. He watched as the group accepted the girl easily, even the quiet Russian boys. He figured that this tournament held many surprises.

There the next installment. Happy Thanksgiving to all and if you have any questions or suggestions don't be afraid to tell me. Please review.

Much Holiday Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer


	4. Dec 23rd Emperor's Birthday Japan

**Angel-** Yeah I know, the coming of age ceremony is for the age of twenty though. Different cultures, yes it is fun, but it is hard trying to make decorations for every holiday.

**Jamesstutz-**Thank you again, I guess if you enjoy it that is all that matters.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy-** Okay, maybe I type your e-mail address wrong. Solstices, yeah I almost forgot about those, Mom would be extremely disappointed if she read that.

For all purposes I do not claim ownership of the two shows I use herein.

Disgruntled, could describe the Blade Breakers at this instant. Takao was currently dragging Max and Kyouju down the stairs of the his family dojo. Not to be left out Max grabbed Rei on the way who latched on the distant Kai having the whole group flying down the multicolored side streets of Japan. Kyouju, was trying desperately to regain his limb from Takao, unsuccessful in his attempt at least he had managed to stop Takao's pace for the moment. "Takao, what is the rush and what is with all the decorations?" Kyouju inquired. Takao tilted his head in wonder.

"Kyouju, you have been living in Japan how long?" Takao asked. Kyouju, blinked at him wondering what his question had to do with his. "Today is Tenno Tanjobi, the emperor's birthday." Takao explained to his puzzled teammates. All his teammates stared at him blankly. "Okay, imagine your birthday only bigger, everyone gets a break form work and many cool things." Takao said. His teammates nodded, and Rei stepped forward.

"Takao where are we rushing off to?" Rei asked. Takao smiled in answer and turned away tugging his companions onward. Rei yelled at Takao, "could we at least slow down, so we can enjoy the decorations?" He requested. Takao heard his request and slowed to a walk. Thrown in the trees aligning the main road where ribbons of royal purple, and red. The Blade Breakers reached down town and Takao lead them to a small group of trees in the middle of the cement sidewalk with benches surrounded them. Takao sat down and gestured for his companions to do the same, he flicked a glance at his wristwatch and leaned back. "What are we waiting for?" Rei asked as he caught Takao's action. Takao waved him off with a smile and closed his eyes. Rei frowned in response, but he smirked a minute later. "Hey, Takao, how about a battle?" Rei inquired. Takao eyes flew open and he stood, drawing out his launcher, beyblade and ripcord. Kyouju place his laptop open on his lap recording the data.

They both counted off and launched their bey blades at the exact moment of the end of the count. Dragoon and Driger rushed at each other only to swerve off in different directions at the last minute. Rei and Takao played a rousing game of chicken, before Max and Kai smirked at each other drawing out Dranzer and Draciel. They launched theirs into the battle, making it a four way battle. A few minutes later a fifth blade entered the fray and they smirked in recognition. "Zin." They all chime as they saw the familiar green blade. Takao's elder brother walked up in his casual outfit of Shippu no Zing. The soft part of the outfit was navy blue with the shoulder, elbow, knee, boots, and lower face shield being pure white. Clangs, sparks, and clashes echoed as the battle heated in intensity. A large crowd had begun to grow the battle as each blade entered the fray.

Usagi cheered as she dashed down her home stairs. Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo glanced up as she grabbed her coat, a piece of toast, and her shoes. Having everything Shingo stood, and Usagi grabbed his hand dragging him out the doorway in her school way dash. "Bye, see you later, love you." Usagi called out to her parents as she left. Ikuko sighed and held out a brown paper bag to the black cat that came down the stairs, letting her out the door. Luna held tight as she ran after the sibling pair. Luna meowed in distress and Shingo turned hearing her, jerking Usagi to stop so Luna could leap up on his shoulder. Usagi seeing Luna secured took off again. "Can't be late, can't be late." Usagi muttered as she ran.

"You know with her going mach one I can not see how she is ever late." Shingo mused to his rider. Luna nodded in agreement as the pretty decorations passed by in a sickening blur of colors. Usagi halted quickly, stopping everyone else shortly. Shingo peered around Usagi trying to figure what was going on. His ears caught on the familiar clang of meeting bey blades. "Usagi, I bet that is our group we are meeting." Shingo said. Usagi nodded in agreement as she pushed toward the front of the crowd. They both laugh as they saw Rei, Max, Takao, Zin, and even Kai showboating for the crowd. Shingo flicked a glance at his watch noting the time he tapped on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi it is almost time for the parade." he pointed out. Usagi nodded and stepped a little closer.

"Alright, you five quit showing off." Usagi order. They looked over, Max and Takao pouted, but they called back their bey blades. Usagi felt the crowd glaring at her in disappointment, and she turned to see Shingo glaring back at them. She grin at her annoying, but lovable younger brother, she missed the glares of the Blade Breakers at the crowd. Everyone stopped glaring when Usagi turned back to the competitive males. "The Emperor's parade is going to start soon." Usagi informed them. They nodded and the crowd dispersed as everyone lined the streets waiting for the parade to start. "Don't worry everyone, I am sure they will resume their battle after." Usagi pointed out as she saw the challenging looks between the males. Everyone cheered, and Usagi tugged the males to the waiting floats. She drew the over to where Daitenji-san and Daichi were standing. "I brought them like I promised." Usagi said as she saw them. Daitenji-san lead them to a float that resembled a large beyblade. Standing upon the level top of the float was the other teams, Usagi waved to all the familiar ones as the Blade Breakers climb on. She gave Shingo a boost up and watched as Kai kneeled offering her a hand up. Usagi shook her head, but smiled at him.

"Why are you not going on Usagi?" Daitenji-san asked, Usagi turned and looked at him.

"Someone's got to take pictures." Usagi said as she pulled out her camera.

"I'll take them, you go on." Daitenji-san offered.

"Nope, you get up there, Mr. Chairman." Usagi said. He sighed in resignation and climb up. Usagi smiled, but her eyes were at little disappointed.

"Well, I am glad I didn't raise a selfish girl." A female voice came from behind Usagi. Usagi turned to see her mother behind her. "Now, hand me that camera and scramble up there I want pictures of my babies riding the float." Ikuko ordered. Usagi sweat dropped at her mother's comment, but grabbed Kai's still offered hand climbing up. She heard her mother take a picture as she used Kai's hand as leverage. Usagi shook her head and shrugged as she stood on the float's base. Trumpets sounded and the float began to move.

Leading the parade was a line of professional drummers. Following was the trumpeters with two banner holders on either side with the Emperor's name on them. After that was the Emperor, himself being escorted on the shoulders of strong men who balance the moving pagoda. Following the four men and the emperor was a float with the character of prosperity and health erected on it. After that were floats of other good characters, like luck and joy. Nearing the tenth float was the B.B.A.'s float. Their float was balance on its tip with it being lashed and held securely with several ropes tied to the flatbed of the truck. The bey blade was modeled after the reigning beyblade champion Takao's Dragoon. White was main part of the attack ring, and all of the base except the very under belly. The attack ring had two Dragoon head shape wings sticking out from it, the eyes painted red and the tails running from it were green. Imprinted on the tails was Dragoon Galaxy with bold white letters. The weight disk was a metallic sliver and the under belly of the top had four green strips on it with Dragoon G written on them. Based on the bit chip of Dragoon was the Version two of the blue dragon.

Usagi smiled beautifully out at the crowd leaning gently against Rei's right shoulder and Takao's left shoulder. She had her right arm through Kai's left, and her left arm through Max's right. Sitting in front of her was Shingo who leaned against her legs. Behind Kai was the Neo-Borg boys, Yuriy, Ian, Bryan, and Spencer. Behind Rei was Bai Hu Zu, Lai, Mao, Kiki, and Gaou. Next to Max was his mother and the All-Starz, Michael, Emily, Steve, Rick, and Eddie. Next to Takao was his grandfather, his brother, the chairman, Daichi, and the Psykick's, Kane, Jim, Salima, and Goki. Spaced around was various beybladers and teams. They were all smiling, smirking, and waving out to the crowd. The float ride was ended in joy and they kneeled to the Emperor as he rode back to the state capital waving and throwing money coins into the crowd.

Together, they headed to the mall and joined the large party that was being held there. A little later their were several talents shown including a pair of dancing dragons, and a miniature show on the beybladers skill. After, Usagi waved good-bye saying she would see them later, giving them all hugs and rushing off to find her mother. Together, they went to home, and the Blade Breakers went to Takao's dojo.

Happy holidays, the Christmas episode should be up soon, hmm mistletoe will be fun. The tournament will start on New Year's Day.

Yeah, this is fortheThanksgivingchapter.

Yuriy-Tala Neo-Borg-Demolition Boys

Lai- Lee Mao-Mariah Kiki-Kevin Gaou-Gary Bai Hu Zu-White Tigers

Hitomi-Hilary Zin-Hitoshi-Hiro Ojii-san-Grandfather Shippu no Jing- Jin of the Gale Dandy-Daichi (I used this verison because it seemed to fit better.) The rest of the groups names weren't changed.

Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	5. Dec 25th Christmas

**Black Rose Bunny451-** yes, the scouts will eventually show up, but I am not

telling when, you will have to enjoy their cameos for right now.

**Angel-**Ah, don't worry about it, it is nice you want to help though. Still, I couldn't claim any thought on this story if I didn't do some research. Yep, Kenji is not going to be pleased. Especially since some of the guys are known for their cheekiness, but lets not count out a very mischievous bunny. Hmm, my house is an utter mess since we celebrate every holiday, December is one of the worst for them. Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, Winter Solstice, a few others, and of course Christmas. Your right Season Greetings!

You guys know I don't own these two shows right?

Usagi sighed, or what was afore mention a sigh. No, she was troubled, she hadn't heard one word, one whisper from her friends or her darling prince. It was Christmas, if she hadn't gotten a visit from Pluto by now, then her senshi weren't coming. Yes, she knew she shouldn't be so selfish, they were training hard to protect her, but she missed them. "Now, Usa-hime, why so dismal on such a happy holiday?" the mysterious time senshi's voice echoed in her room. Usagi cheered and hugged the distant woman around her mid-section. "Do you still have your key to our home, Usa-hime?" She asked petting the young princess on her head. Usagi's buried head nodded into her waist and she felt Pluto chuckle. "Good, basically it is a re-run of Thanksgiving, but with a few changes, our mansion is already decorated, thanks to an overwhelming proportion of a meddlesome love senshi." Pluto stated, and Usagi gazed at her from her position of hugging the elder senshi. "Don't look at me like that, go get our presents and placed them near me so when I transport they will be with me." Pluto mentioned. Usagi pouted, but did what was requested, dragging the packages from her closet and putting the bundle next to Pluto. "Now, then ours will appear under the tree, don't worry Haruka will be visiting for tonight, so smile." Pluto stated. Usagi pouted deeper, but smiled at the news at having one senshi around for the day. Pluto stood up and the familiar mist began shifting around her. She left a few parting words of wisdom with her irritating mysterious smile. "Haruka will show up soon, oh and Usagi watch out for the mistletoe." Pluto said and then vanished her elegant laugh fading into Usagi's room. Leaving Usagi muttering about purposely vague time senshi's. How in the world was she supposed to explain this to her mother? At least with her father elsewhere his well-known shotgun would be left behind.

"Haha, Setsuna said we can use the mansion for the rest of the holiday!" Usagi called out as she trekked down the stairs. Her mother greeted her at the last stair step, nodding to her statement. Usagi wondered at her mother's easy response, until she went over her visit with Setsuna. 'She was here earlier explaining her thoughts to my okassan.' Usagi eyes widen as the thoughts wisped through, 'that is why she was smiling like that.' she muttered internally. Her mother gave her a few commands before they would leave and Usagi dashed off. Suddenly Setsuna comments finally settled in, 'Haruka?!' she thought panicking. 'If her father wasn't enough, I have to have the worst protective senshi too.' Usagi whined in thought. Cringing internally, she hauled out the boys gifts, she had an inkling that everyone she had met at Thanksgiving would be at the Christmas party. 'Well,' she thought, 'even if they weren't there, I would track them down and give them my present.' Usagi mentioned to herself as she placed all the presents delicately in the sack she had bought.

"Usagi hurry up, it is almost time to go!" Her mother's voice echoed through the house. Usagi wailed softly in despair and quickly grabbed a few articles of clothing from her closet. She tossed them into the sack as well as a different pair of shoes. Usagi grabbed another sack, that was velvet red and filled to the brim with clothes. She stuffed this sack inside the one she had open and tied it off. Usagi called to Shingo who had a smaller sack of his presents on his shoulders. Seeing Usagi's sack, he shook his head and rushed downstairs to place his presents in the car. Quickly he ran up the steps and helped Usagi walk hers down and place in the car. Their parents were already in the car when they came down with the large sack. Shingo slid into the car while Usagi dashed inside to grab Luna. Reaching the mansion, they were greeted by the same limo driver they had used before. He gave them a brilliant smile and hopped into his long ride.

For once it wasn't Takao dragging them out of the place they were staying at. "We have to hurry, we are meeting Daitenji-sama at the hotel with the others!" Kyouju called out as his teammates were latched on for dear life with his sprint down the street. All the Blade Breakers held on tightly as their most self-conscious member waved them like a banner down the path to the hotel. Skirting into the hotel doors and catching their breaths as their entourage laughed at them. Kyouju glanced up to see Daitenji-san smiling down at him. "Is everyone ready?" Kyouju asked. He nodded in response and Kyouju lead their large party to Usagi's house. He gasped in excitement when he noticed the familiar limo waiting for them. Said limo driver turned to them and gestured into the car. They all piled in and the car took off to the mansion.

Since Kai and Yuriy were the last ones in, they were the first ones out of the limo. Takao in his impatience knocked them both down as he stumbled out of the limo in his haste. Though cold and distant in their ways of attitude they couldn't help, but glare at Takao in distaste. He laughed nervously before shrugging at Kai and Yuriy, bouncing cheerfully up to the mansion doorway. The rest of the group hauled their packages with them to the door after Takao. Knocking loudly and impatiently , the door swung open under his insistence. Shingo stood in the doorway harried, shyly picking off lint of his forest green sweater. No matter how much time he spent with the guys, his hero worship kept him a little shy. Seeing everyone standing there, waiting to be ushered in from the cold and biting wind he stepped away from the door. Quietly, he lead them in as he eyed the colorful boxes in each of the guys arms. Takao laughed, catching Shingo's gaze. "Yeah, I cannot wait either, Shi-kun." Takao said, christening his friend with a nickname. Shingo beamed at the loose Dragoon wielder. "Where is your sister?" He asked looking around. Shingo's smiled tapered into a smirk, replaying past events. The fellows glanced questioningly at the young male, but said nothing.

"Shingo, was that our guests at the door?" Usagi's voiced carried throughout the mansion. Shingo hollered a response back, leading them into the living room. What greeted them was a seasonal picture in all it's glory. Usagi stood in a slim red dress that hung tightly on her curves. It had white fur trimming the cuffs of the long sleeved dress, and the edge of the dress as well. She had a fake leather black belt around her waistline with a yellow belt buckle. Topping off her Christmas outfit was shiny black shoes and a santa hat drooping off her left odango sphere. Currently her attention was focused on trying to tug a sprig of mistletoe out of her right odango. Several of the guys felt their insides turned soft at the slight pout of her lips and a pink tongue sticking out, as she fussed with the sprig. Max and Michael wanting to draw her attention, walked quietly up to each side of her and dropped a quick peck on each of her cheeks. A red hue colored her ivory cheeks, and she smiled when she saw their cheeky smirks. "Happy Holidays, forgive me for not greeting you at the door, mother thought it would be fun to add some touch ups to my outfit." Usagi explained to the group. They all bowed to her in hello, and held their boxes out to be seen. Usagi smiled softly and pointed to the large decorated tree standing proudly in the near left wall of the living room. Quickly, they placed their packages under the tree, and personally greeted Usagi.

Usagi smiled at each one of the personally giving a large hug to Daitenji-san and Ojii-san. Daitenji-san petted the young girl's back fondly in the hug. While the ever youthful Ojii-san picked her up and twirled her around, oblivious to his grandson's remarks. Zin approached in his ever present formal ware with a spout of mistletoe in his breast pocket. Usagi caught sight of it, and stepped up to him leaning lightly against his arms she planted a quick peck on his cheek. Zin smiled charmingly at her and walked with the older men to the couch that was waiting for them. Takao squashed her quickly to his chest in his form of a bear hug. Usagi hugged him tightly back and ushered him to sit. She received warm embraces from team Psykick, embarrassing Salima and Goki when she saw the tender looks and twined hands. Kane, being playful kissed her quickly on the cheek and plucked out the sprig of mistletoe in her hair. Usagi pouted in play, but smiled at him in thanks for getting the mistletoe unstuck from her hair. She watched as Michael, Max, Rei and Lai wrestle the mistletoe out of Kane's hands. Laughing silently she urged the rest of the group further into the room to observed the entertainment.

Usagi turned to the playing boys in the pile-up and wondered how she would break them up. Sighing, she gaged their tugging of their mistletoe from hand to the next and plucked it from their grasp. "Now, boys, lets not hurt the innocent plant." Usagi scolded them. They ducked their heads in embarrassment, but noone could mistake the proud grins. The happy moment was broken by the bellow of an angry bull, forgive the misstatement, an angry father. Charging in, the picture was of one father menacingly striving toward Usagi and the 'innocent plant.' Usagi smiled in her most charmingly innocent child grin and softened her sapphire eyes at her father. "Daddy, what is the matter?" Usagi inquired, watching as her father's tan face take on a more magenta hue. Before Kenji could shred the Christmas tradition, Ikuko floated in and calmly snatched his ear. With a little more then a peaceful smile at the gathered group, Ikuko dragged the grown man out of the room by the ear. Hearing the happy snickers of her two children and several others, she threw a wink over her shoulder.

"I hope I have grandchildren soon." Ikuko's cheery voice rang out. Which was met with a harsh statement of she isn't dating until she is thirty-five. The rest of the entourage watched the abashed rabbit duck her head at her mother's jovial proclamation. Suddenly, Luna ran in hiding behind Usagi's legs. Usagi puzzled at Luna's behavior was utmost surprised by the tall demanding figure of one protective senshi. Gulping as the tall wind senshi swiped one hand through the wind-blown sandy-blonde hair. Her measuring sky blue eyes swept over the assembled male group, and rightfully claimed no of the worthy of her koneko. Her outfit consisted of a sky blue tuxedo, making the adolescent males question her sexuality. Usagi gave the imposing senshi a nervous smile.

"Hello, Haruka-chan." Usagi greeted. Said senshi's eyes zeroed in on the forgotten greenery in her hand and she stalked over. Usagi shuffled in worried as Haruka stood tall over her, and Haruka smiled bemused at her kitten-like princess. Senshi abilities apparent to one who knew them, she reached down and scooped Usagi into a tight hug. Smirking over Usagi shoulders at the young males vying for the attention of 'her koneko,'.

"I cannot believe they let you come unsupervised." Usagi muttered in her wind senshi's ear. Haruka placed her down gently and laughed, snatching the mistletoe from her hands. Quiet efficiently she ripped the mistletoe to small pieces, mentally remarking on how she was going to catch flak form the Jupitarian senshi. "How is Michiru and the rest?" Usagi inquired. Haruka gave her a small nod of assurance, smirking brightly at her princess.

"Koneko, which one do you like?" Haruka wondered, giving them one more glance over except with the addition of the evil eye. Usagi blushed again and gazed down at her feet. 'Really, what was Setsuna thinking?!' she mentally whined.

"Haruka!" Usagi softly reprimanded. "I have Mamoru." She reminded the senshi in a whisper. Haruka gazed down at her princess, but said nothing. Usagi spun on her heel and smiled brightly at everyone. "Minna, this is one of my dear friends Ten'oh, Haruka." Usagi introduced laying one hand on Haruka's arm. She giggled as several faces acquired a gaze of disbelief.

"The world renown automobile racer and pianist?" Takao remarked. Usagi giggled louder as she glanced at her friend.

"Is there any other Ten'oh Haruka's you know?" Usagi asked. The quiet background music of Christmas carols was interrupted by a heavy thud. Takao in his shock of meeting the famous racer, and perhaps left over wonder at how Usagi could know Haruka, when she didn't even know what beyblading was or who Takao was when they first met. Sighing Usagi walked over to the fainted one, and lifted him on to an abandon couch. "Well, now, that was interesting." Usagi remarked as she prodded the sleeping one. "Fine Takao, be stubborn, miss the Christmas feast." Usagi intoned to his semi-lifeless body. The response was instant, and Takao was looking around eagerly. Seeing his lighted face, Usagi patted his shoulder in a sympathizing manner. The cheery group decided to break up into smaller groups and chat amongst each other.

Usagi, ever the lovable social, was bounding from circle to circle chatting with everyone. Right now, her energy was being heaped upon the trio of quiet Russians. Sitting, she leaned back and sighed, glancing up her eyes caught on a lonely mistletoe. Sure, it hadn't been there before, she traced the path of it's victim. Usagi nearly smirked as she saw who was under the mistletoe, one of the stubborn quiet ones. Slipping into a cat-like stretch, she slid behind Yuriy, and through her arms around him from behind. Feeling him stiffen and the others look questioningly at her, Usagi pointed up. Yuriy, Kai, and Bryan look up seeing the green plant of interesting events. "You do know you would of have had to sit there until someone kissed or hugged you, right?" Usagi asked the boy. Yuriy turned his head slightly and blinked blankly at the girl. Usagi sighed and explained the tradition of the mistletoe, unsure exactly how it had been dragged into the festive holiday, but welcomed by romantics everywhere. Squeezing in a friendly embrace, she let go and bounded over to the Chinese group. Usagi was met with two friendly gazes, a blank one, and two measuring ones. She smiled at the friendly ones, Rei and Lai, gave a pat to Gaou's hand, and raised a questioning eyebrow to Kiki, and Mao.

Usagi tilted her head in confusion at the measuring gazes, however, her mouth ran away at her thoughts. "You two should be a couple, you complement each other nicely." Usagi stated looking at the pair. Mao's face redden slightly, she cared for Lai, and had a crush on Rei, but Kiki? She glanced quickly over the green haired companion, 'well, he has his charms.' Mao mused inside. Kiki blinked in wonder at the blonde, 'okay, this is weird, I know Mao has a crush on Lai and Rei.' Kiki stated inside. 'However, she is cute.' He added as he cast a quick glance in her direction. Lai and Rei smirked at their two friends, and decided to play matchmaker, Usagi seeing their gazes shook her head. 'Really, leave the love to the aino senshi, at least she could some what sense connections.' Usagi mused to herself. She was then knocked to the ground back first. She looked inquiring to the two dark long haired Chinese sitting basically in her lap. They each pecked a cheek, pointed up, and dashed off before she could fully comprehend the situation. 'Watch out for mistletoe indeed, Pluto!' Usagi ranted within her the haven of her thoughts. Standing up and brushing herself off, she turned in the direction of the fading two. "Rei, Lai, come back here!" Usagi cried out chasing the two. She was reward by two very white, dazzling cheeky grins. Mumbling about crow-headed cheeky Chinese she plunked herself in the circle of the All-starz. Emily gave her a glance of sympathy, while Max and Michael patted her shoulders.

"Dinner time every one." Ikuko called out, and they turned and walked into the dining room. Usagi watched as Haruka steam about the bold Chinese two, responding to the questions Daitenji-san asked. Daichi and Takao were arguing at the table again, and she watched in light humor as her mother wacked them both with the plastic spatula she was holding. Usagi was gazing over her friends and noted one missing. Sighing she went back to the living room, and spotted the poor boy almost standing dejected beneath the mistletoe.

Kai, in all his years could not believe his rotten luck. He nearly growled at the innocent looking decoration hanging above his head, he could swear it wasn't there before. 'What was it our new companion said, had to wait until affection was shown?' Kai mused. He almost had the right mind to ignore said tradition and continue walking. Every one else had gone on to dinner and not notice the warrior marked one's fate. Kai normally wouldn't care so, but his grandfather had instill that the word tradition should be obeyed. Standing tall, and glaring distress at the wall across from him, he felt warm, _personal_, arms circle around his waist. Tensing, he felt the small flutter of a kiss on his cheek, and the arms dropped their hold. "You'll be late for dinner, and you know how Takao gets." Usagi remarked behind him. He nodded and walked off, he stopped at the doorway, and gave her a softer gaze of thanks, then he stalked on. Arriving back in the dining room, she sat as her mother read a child's poem on the happiness of Christmas. They offered a prayer of thanks, forgiveness, and peace for all. Then the hungry guests dug in with a tremor fervor. After wards, dishes were cleaned and the kids ushered back into the living room.

They watched as Usagi disappear into the mansion and reappear with a red velvet sack. Takao nearly attacked her in excitement, but was restrain by Zin and Kane. Usagi smiled slyly at him, but untied the sack keeping the contents out of eyesight. Quickly she searched the assembled group landing on Bryan, she smiled wickedly, not to be undone Bryan subtly gulped. Cheering silently she tugged him over and shoved clothes into his arms. Bryan looked down, and was silently whining in despair, forest green tunic with red leggings, and a cheery elf like hat of the same colors. Not to bad right, well the last objects in his view were shoes, green elf pointed shoes with loud golden bells at the end. To top it off, there were long candy-cane striped long socks in his hand. Making up his mind, he glanced up to tell his blonde new companion 'no', and caught her shining blue eyes.

A new feeling, denoted as guilt wormed the way up his throat and his thoughts were anything, but civilized conversation. Gazing back, searching for help from his comrades, he was met with a Yuriy with a slighted grin, and a almost unnoticeable twisted smirk on Kai. Sucker-punched as far as support from the home team goes, he turned his gaze pleadingly to the others. He was met with playful smirks, half-deranged smiles, and polite grins. Sighing quietly he nodded and walked off to find a bathroom to change. He looked near silly when he came out, his lavender coloring clashing with the reds and greens of the outfit. The night was spent talking and giving out envelopes of money to the teens for Daitenji-san, he hadn't known what to get them. Night settling on the Christmas Day, they opened their gifts, each secretly pleased with the reaction of the person who received their gifts. Usagi checked on her guests one-more time as she headed off to sleep in the room, the outer senshi always had for her. She was met with a sorrowful Pluto who redirected her downstairs.

Usagi, was just in time to catch the silent knock. Opening it she saw Seiya in her real female form, and her Mamoru standing there. Smiling, she lead them in, they glanced sadly at her, but continued into the mansion. Haruka, walked down the steps, after she had checked on her kitten and found her gone from her room. Seeing the two raven hair suitors of her kitten she went to stand by her. Usagi, stared puzzled at them and when the silence became awkward, she opened her mouth. "Why are you here, and Seiya why are you in your real female form?" Usagi asked the pair. Only to catch their guilty looks and glanced away. Usagi might be slow on subjects in school, but concerning the heart she was admirably bright. Usagi sighed, well that explains why she no longer feels his heart call to hers or hers to his. "You, have discovered your feelings toward me have been misdirected and instead geared toward each other haven't you?" Usagi sighed tiredly at them. Seiya and Mamoru's heads snapped up, but they did not deny her statement. She could feel Haruka's murderous gaze on them. "Good, I wish you both luck, Merry Christmas." Usagi said and turned away. Mamoru stood fluidly in his confusion and anger.

" Usako, why are you taking this so calmly, did you find someone else?" Mamoru shrieked out in wonder. Seiya stood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Haruka yanked her princess behind her and stood towering over the Earth Prince, and the Foreign Star Senshi. Usagi sighed and shook her head, pushing Haruka lightly to the side.

"No, but I had suspicions when our bond felt different, I grew up Mamoru and you weren't around to see it." Usagi claimed. Her two very cute, deep crushes stood in awe of her maturity. "Now, go explore your love to its fullest and I hope to see you soon." Usagi said, sighing in apathist caring. They both hugged her and walked out, giving her one last smile. Haruka knew her princess was hurt, but was holding it in for now. She lifted up her kitten and carried her back to her room. Usagi fell into a sleep where she talked to her mother and guardian Pluto, tired understanding growing in her eyes.

As she faded from the dream world into reality she caught Pluto's smirk. Her eyes adjusted, and she nearly screamed, her room was covered in mistletoe, and her outfit she had laid out, had patches of mistletoe sewn in. Usagi worked her shocked jaw into a manner of functioning and only one yell echoed through all of space. "Minakoooooooooo, Plutooooooooooooooooo!" Was her defiant scream, which brought _everybody_, but her father to her door. Seeing their cheeky smirks, she let out one more horrified scream. "No, No, Noooo, I will get you for this!" She screamed in promise, laughter echoed through the mansion at her horror. One thought was left with her, 'How could I have thought that plant was ever innocent?!' Usagi cried out in her mind.

Merry Christmas to all, Mistletoe is so much fun. Don't get angry at me about Mamoru/Seiya pairing I had never seen it done before, and I needed her two main suitors out of the way. Hmm, also, I took out a few runners in the game.

Kiki/Mao

Goki/Salima

I wonder who I should pair Emily up with, I need to bring in the Saint Shields I need another girl. Not to mention the scouts are going to come into play to. I have been pondering over it, I do not believe I will have Usagi and the senshi have blades, but is up to you guys. I have just seen it done to many times, but it is up to you to vote on what you want. Shingo on the other hand will have one. Happy Holidays to all, Peace and Good Will as Well.

Please Review.

Much Love and Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	6. New Years Jan 1st

**Sky-** I do not know the pairings as of right now, I need people to vote on them.

**Angel-**Thanks, yep, what an interesting position.

Hmm, Valentines Day, and the day of spring in Japan for February, oh can't wait. Wait a minute I am writing it.

**Um, hi my loyal readers I have a request of you. In the last chapter I ask if you guys wanted Usagi to have a blade or not, only one of you answered, I really need to know. Because, I have to postpone the tournament until then. Vote for the match for Usagi will you please?**

**I do not claim ownership of these shows.**

Hong Kong, China, that is where they were, observing the delightful festival of Lights. Rei had requested that they start their round of the tournament in his home town in China. None of the Blade Breakers had argued seeing as how New Year's was important to each of their cultures. Shingo gasped as the martial artist flipped off the stage they had been performing on. Rei grinned down at him and nudged him in the side before disappearing into the crowd. Usagi raised a puzzled eyebrow at the action and it reached higher when Kai vanished as well. Shingo gasped again drawing Usagi's attention to the stage. Rei and Kai stood facing each other in the middle of the stage, bowing at the waist to show respect, but never letting their eyes off their opponent. They traded a few light insults, nothing to mean, Rei enjoying the taunting, more then his fellow teammate. A red banner with the symbol of the New Year's zodiac animal snapped in between them effectively shattering the tension. Kai and Rei smirked at each other, their battle faces pulling up as they fell into different crouches.

Rei's stance was wide his legs bent at the knees bringing him to a lower force of gravity. His arms bent at the elbows and his hands curled into a tiger claw. Obviously, his master taught him the art of the tiger, but the extent of Rei's knowledge was shadowed for it showed not in his stance. Usagi drew a breath as her senshi trained eyes caught Rei's weight being lightly distributed on his toes, readying an attack. Her examination turned to Kai on defense, his stance belying his position. He stood tall and relaxed, his knees slightly bent and his arms crossed in a vacant gesture of nonchalance. His eyes were the only true sign of his awareness, studying quickly, the corners pinched minutely. The banner snapped between them again signaling a start, and within heeding the call to two deftly leapt off their feet. Usagi sighed in heartfelt wonder as she notched a thought toward the customs of China.

Shows of martial arts prowess was demonstrated before the world in praise of their gods. For the true art was not one of indulgence or attacking, but one of defense and disciplined. No longer could Usagi dwell on the subject when the sound of something striking brought her back to her companions on stage. 'Makoto, and Haruka, would of loved this.' Usagi thought as she saw Kai roll the high kick off his shoulder.

Rei landed in a crouch from the off balance of his kick, and swiftly pushed off again faking a right punch toward Kai's face. Kai blocked quickly with his arm, and also negated the following attack of a sweep kick by leaping and flipping over Rei. Rei spun quickly on his heel to block any attack from the phoenix wielder. Catching Kai's blatant punch to his face in a x-shaped arm block, tugging his arms to the side effectively pulling Kai with him. The gravitational pull of the block had Kai's momentum used against him throwing him by Rei's left side, leaving his side and back open for attack. Rei using the opportunity, sent a snap kick to Kai's open venerable spots. However, what he wasn't counting on was Kai using the same momentum he gained in the throw to circle out of the way with his arm still caught in the block. Tired of his locked arm he rotated his shoulder and arm quickly, wrenching it out of Rei's hold and flipping back.

"They are showing off for someone." A wizen voice echoed from beside Usagi. Usagi's gaze fell on her new company, a short man about three, five was stooped beside her. Leaning lightly on his gnarled cane, a single sprout of white hair poked from his crown and his eyes were a navy blue. He wore a martial arts outfit as well all white with strips of yellow lining accenting it. The old man glanced up when he felt Usagi's gaze. "I taught that boy better, but I can see now why they are showing off."He said looking at her. Seeing Usagi puzzled look, he elaborated on his persona. "I am Rei's sensei in the arts, and beyblading." He said and Usagi smiled gently at the man, bowing slightly at the waist. "Nice, mannered young girl, you are, hmm." He muttered and turned his attention back to the spar, Usagi followed his example. Beside her Shingo was snapping pictures like crazy, cheering each time one of the two landed a movement.

Rei and Kai stepped back, away from the vicinity of each other's reach. They both smirked and what once was a spar, became a fluid like dance. Rei evident in his style and quick cat-like grace, Kai elegant and calculating in his art, revealing a mix between judo and tai-chi, his element being ice style. Far from each's region of art the clash of the two was wonderful, and the spar ended deadlocked and winded. Kai had caught Rei's ax-kick and Rei's arms had followed through with his movement hooking his caught leg and Kai's arms to the side. Neither could over power one another, the arts being based on speed and agility. They each let go of one another and bowed to each other, then bowed to the crowd. The applause and cheering was deafening for the two as they came beside Usagi. Usagi gave them both a scattering glance before sighing.

"Since we have hours before the honoring of the ancestors, perhaps you two should take a quick shower." Usagi said as she observed her watch. "Not only that we have to round up Takao, Max, and Kyouju, so we might as well make our way to the hotel." Usagi pointed out and then craned her neck to someone beside her. "Will you be joining us Sensei-san?" Usagi inquired.

"Yes, I have much to talk about with Rei." He said, and Rei craned around to see his old teacher staring studying at him and his companions. The group headed off to the motel, Shingo describing how awesome it was of their fighting. Usagi added comments here and there, but for most part stayed silent. 'I wonder if I should ask the guys to train me?' She mutely wondered. 'I know Makoto and Haruka taught me the basics, but it would be beneficial to me if another enemy showed up, and I had incorporated different styles into my learning.' She continued. 'After all, I am pretty sure that each enemy we had studied the enemies before them and us, Haruka's and Makoto's styles are pretty much documented in our previous battles.' Usagi mused as she studied the two. She mindlessly entered her hotel room as the rest stared after her mutely wondering about her state of mind.

Shingo bounded over to the three on the couch watching a movie on the television and started to explained to them Rei and Kai's little show. Takao pouted that he didn't get to see it while Max second his opinion. Kyouju lightly remarked it would have been great data for his computer, and asked if Shingo had taken any photos. Shingo responded with a positive as Rei and his Sensei walked to his room to talk and Kai vanished into the shadows.

Usagi attempted to contact the senshi with her communicator, but it seems Sera Uranus had ordered them off. Usagi was displeased, but not terribly worried, for Sera Pluto would see if Usagi got in a predicament. She thought over her last statement and gulped, she hoped. Sometimes, the time stream could be as vague as its mistress. For instance Chaos, and Mamoru and Seiya's attraction to each other. Saddened she picked out her diary from amongst her luggage and began to write. Mulling over her past romances and how they turned out. Though she was hurt, she gave them her blessing, but she had yet to truly mourn for her love life or what's left of it at this moment in time. Sighing she checked over her jean and T-shirt appearance and figured she needed to change. Pulling out a red slim Chinese dress, she slipped it on and pulled her long blonde hair up into a large bun. Scrounging up to long red chopstick hair accessories she stuck them crosswise into her hair. After all on New Year's in China red is noted as the color of happiness and to bring the wearer a bright and sunny future.

A knock disturbed her musing and she opened it to find Kai standing there with a delicacy plate of bamboo shoots. She raised and eyebrow at the stonelike one, but he shrugged his shoulders and turned. "Ask Rei." He muttered and started to walk off. Usagi hugged him quickly and mumbled a thank you into the startled teen's back. A small pinking of the cheeks went unnoticed by Usagi as Kai's thoughts were brought back to that destructive plant on the winter holidays. He grunted softly and unhooked Usagi's arms from around him stalking off. Usagi sighed in sadness, recalling the Russian's trio's history, human warmth and contact nearly forbidden. Her hands clenched a little around the forgotten plate bringing her attention back to it. Sighing again she went searching for the Chinese youth. She found him in his room with his master, sitting in silence contemplation written on both of their countenances.

Usagi shook her head and stepped in. "Any body want to share with me why they are so solemn, or do I have to guess?" She asked staring at them. Rei shook out his trance and smiled at her, gesturing her in. His smile widen when he saw his treat grasped in her hands. "Oh, and can someone explain the dish?" Usagi inquired. Rei nodded and pointed for her to have a seat.

"Some foods have meanings on New Years, this is one of them." Rei started, pointing to the dish. "I caught your pensive look earlier and decided to send Bamboo Shoots." He said. "They generally mean, wishing everything is well." Rei remarked and Usagi placed the plate down hugging him around his waist. She picked her head up from its position and pecked him on the cheek in thanks. Usagi then picked up the plate and demolished the Bamboo shoots. Rei and his sensei laughed at her enthusiasm for food. Usagi sighed in contentment and turned to them.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's got you thinking so deeply?" Usagi inquired watching their faces. They laughed at her again Rei nodding at her. "Good, I hate for any of my friends hurt, and I doing nothing." She remarked as Rei patted Usagi shoulder in comfort.

"It's nothing much, sensei was giving me some tips for the up and coming tournament." Rei explain. "I was musing over it and applying it to my strategy." He finished, glancing at her. "Why, worried about me?" Rei teased her leaning forward slightly. Usagi frowned at him playfully, but nodded her head. Rei smiled at her, and gave her a quick hug, before tapping her on the nose. "Tag, your it." Rei intoned and sped off, Usagi's expression, fished for a moment before following. The pair dashed through the hallway Usagi hot on Rei's heels. Rei passed Kai in a blur leaving the one leaning against the wall to open one eye in curiosity and shutting it. Only to have them both snapped open with the blonde smirking evilly at him a finger poised on his nose.

"Tag, your it." She declared and bounded after the Chinese cat. Kai blinked at the instruction, watching as Usagi bounce back wondering at Kai's confusion. "You know how to play tag right?" Usagi inquired. Kai blinked again, before closing his eyes and shaking his head. Usagi quickly explained the rules and the 'objective,' as he had inquired leaning toward him in wonder. "Got it now?" She asked missing his battle smirk , as one quick hand dashed out tapping Usagi's arm.

"Tag." Kai whispered and vanished into the confines of the shadowy hall. Usagi stomped her foot in indignation, before heading into the living room. She pounced onto Takao on the couch.

"Tag." She stated and bounded away seeing the tail end of Rei's ponytail and following. Takao whined before looking over at Max, who saw his predicament and rushing away flinging a quick teasing glance before exiting Takao's view. Takao's gaze fell on the quiet Kyouju, pensive before his lit laptop screen, he smirk and tagged Kyouju, shutting his laptop close as well. Kyouju was miffed a little before smiling and chasing after the sparse Blade Breakers among the rooms of their hotel flat. Their game lasted for an hour or so, before a yell caught their attention.

"Alright, we have to get to the river for the honoring." Shingo's voice reminded them. They all gathered and left to the river. On the way each of them bought a small candle and a straw and wooden boat. On the mast they slipped a paper with a name or wish on it before wading to the river's bank. Most of the Blade Breaker's written names were ones they had lost, however Shingo and Usagi's was different. Shingo's had the characters for peace and happiness for all inscribed on his and Usagi had a wish for all the ones fallen in the battles of the Sera Senshi. 'So, many innocents.' Usagi sadly thought. They each placed their lit candles in the small wooden boat and pushed them out to the river's current. The river bed was silent with past memories, before one by one everyone left. Shingo disturbed by the solemn air, broke in with a suggestion. "Hey why don't we go browse the bazaars, after all we have the Lai sei, or red envelopes of money Daitenji-san gave us." Shingo said. Each teen spared a glance between them before nodding together.

Usagi stood in the middle of a unconscious protective circle, Shingo leading the pack. Max to his right and Rei to his left, then behind Usagi, Kai to the right, Kyouju in the middle, and Takao to the left. Usagi's thoughts wandered off toward the bazaar wondering about the things they could purchase. Usagi bought good luck charms for her friends, including the sera senshi. She also brought engraved charms for her blader friends with the name on one side and the animal of who they reminded her of on the other, with the year's zodiac number and animal on the corner. The base was silver, Kai's name was etched with an icy blue, and a fiery red etched phoenix on the other side. Rei's name was etched white with black deepening it, the same coloring with the tiger on the other side. Max's was etched in yellow, with a green turtle on the other. Takao was red etched, and the creature was a dragon carved in blue. Kyuoju's name was in a sandy yellow, and his swallow was etched in brown. She also brought one for her brother, Shingo's name was gold, and a cursive writing of little brother inscribe into the a small black etched cat on the back. Usagi also got one, a group, hers was pink etched, and a snow white bunny on the other side. Chirping in laughter, she picked up a few kimonos's for her senshi, their planet colors of course and went to find her entourage, picking up some items for her parents. She gave her gifts to them in happiness when she found them.

In return, Rei had gotten her a jade rooster on a jade bracelet, with her name in silver cursive kanji on the stomach of the rooster. Max had gotten her a stuffed white bunny holding a rooster, with the year on its paw. Her brother got her a cherry blossom kimono, which she gave him an embarrassing peck for on the cheek. Kyouju gave her a jade rabbit charm for her jade bracelet, with her birth-date inscribed on it in gold. Takao gave her another jade charm for her bracelet, a dragon hugging a rabbit, with the kanji for the year of the rooster on it. Kai offered her a necklace with a jade bunny sitting atop a jade rooster holding up a victory sign and winking. She thank them all with a quick peck on the cheek and hopped off to the hotel. To freshen up for the Festival of Lights parade with several exerts from other entertainments. They quickly spruced up in record time and headed back to the main road for the parade.

The first thing they saw as the afternoon turned to early evening was acrobats flipping down the street in the red tight shirts and loose white pants. Black stretch shoes fit snugged on their feet and their hands released white powder every time they hit the ground. Six front flips forward, two back, cartwheels to each side, and a front tuck step out flip as a finish. After they waved joyously they threw fools gold charms of roosters into the crowd. Following them were elegant drummers clothed in the same uniform as the acrobats. A beat was drummed to praise their gods. Marching after them were banner wielders which were moved in elegant pattens, closely followed by dancing dragons. By then the first of night had fallen and the parade of lights was soon to began.

The first lighted parade float was a character of prosperity, followed by a character of happiness. Another float was a character of good luck and the last float of characters was of New or Begin. After came the floats of the twelve zodiac animals in order. The Rat, the Ox, the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Sheep, the Monkey, all of which was lighted white, next was the Rooster lighted red, the Dog, and finally the Boar. The twelve zodiac animals whose order was based on a Chinese legend.

According to Chinese legend, the twelve animals quarreled one day as to who was to head the cycle of years. The gods were asked to decide and they held a contest; whoever was to reach the opposite bank of the river would be first, and the rest of the animals would receive their years according to their finish.

All the twelve animals gathered at the river bank and jumped in. Unknown to the ox, the rat had jumped upon his back. As the ox was about to jump ashore, the rat jumped off the ox's back, and won the race. The pig, (or boar,) who was very lazy, ended up last. That is how the animals are situated in the yearly cycle.

Seen within the parade, it was so, the Rooster being the only different colored one, because two thousand and five was the year of the Rooster. The crowd cheered as they threw candy from the floats each shape like the animal of the float it was pitched from. After the parade was done, the acrobatics came back and gave different crowd members crickets for good luck. The Blade Breaker entourage was all lucky to receive one. However, what most waited for on this day was the spectacle of fireworks.

Fireworks were shot off according to Chinese legend because it was the way of sending off the old year. Also, welcoming the New Year. The fireworks were an amass of different shapes, formations, and colors. Afterwards, the group headed back to the hotel, tired from the days excitement. As each readied themselves for rest they saw Rei dash out at midnight and open the hotel door, yelling to the group to leave their bedroom doors open. As he passed Usagi's door, she asked him why it was necessary, he replied with an offhand, "Tradition." Yet, noone would let him rest until he explained it fully. "The doors and windows have to be left open to let the old year out." He said and headed into his room. The final sound heard in the Blade Breakers hotel flat was the sound of opening windows and soft muttering.

**Happy New Year! **Hope you like this chapter. Please Review, Please? Vote too, read the AN's note at the beginning for what. Please?

Much Care, WolfChildBlazer


	7. Feb 3rd Setsubun

**Angel-** You are right it is the Chinese New Year. Yes, I know that it follows the Lunar Calender. However, I wanted the New Year chapter to be celebrated by the Chinese fashion. Hmm, you are right though, I will put a note at the end explaining the real celebration time of this year. Oh, ego bashing, hmm your right again, but hmm. Thanks for actually answering my question though. Valentines Day chapter is going to be very fun.

**Hyper Bunny16-**Thanks. You were helpful, you explained your opinion to my question. How is that not helpful?

**Sky-**Thanks, as for pairings, that is up to you guys.

**Alright, there are a few things that need to be address. First, of all, Usagi and a blade. She will have one, no she will not use it, or beat the guys with it.(I have something else in mind.) Second, bit beast. No, she will not have one, but a guardian spirit to keep her out of trouble. The guys cannot be around her twenty-four seven. Pairing polls are down at the bottom. Thank you for reviewing and answering my questions, keep voting on the pairing.**

**I claim no ownership.**

"Rei, Rei!" Takao yelled at the raven haired Chinese youth. Rei blinked aware from his meditation process, and gazed squarely at Takao. His eyes became questioning as he saw Takao standing there. Takao laughed and scratched his head, before straightening. "Zin, wants us to come train now." Takao told him. Rei nodded and stood up gesturing for Takao to go first. Their little jaunt brought them to where Rei and the Bai Hu Zu normally trained. Standing there was Rei's sensei, Zin, Max, Kyouju, Daichi and Kai. Kai and Max's bey's were already in the dish battling, Takao and Rei share a glance and launched their's as well.

All four of the boys' smirk in challenge, sparing little time for friendly insults. The clinking of the blades bouncing off each and bouncing into the four post that surrounded the area awoke someone who was sleeping.

Usagi flipped over, and pulled her pillow over her head. Yet, the insistent clang of metal striking against each other refused to yield. Groaning, she lifted the pillow to blink at the bedside alarm clock, gasping she nearly fell off the bed. "Five a.m. ?" Usagi muttered. Burying back under the covers and praying she could sleep through the metal sounds. She had nearly drifted off, when a small knock interrupted her plans. "Yes?" Usagi called out tiredly. Shingo walked in and kneeled before his sister's bed.

"Onee-chan?" Shingo questioned. Usagi picked up her head and blinked at him. "Can you make breakfast?" He inquired. Usagi sighed and dropped her head into the forgotten pillow. "The guys are practicing right outside our windows and I cannot sleep." Shingo explained. Usagi nodded and slipped out of her bed. "Thanks Nee-chan." Shingo said and left her room.

"Ah, those boys are going to get it." Usagi stated as she sluggishly dressed. Walking to the window, she peered out and looked down. Spotting the training Blade Breakers, she called down and was pleased when she saw them jump and their blades stop spinning. "Hey, you guys want breakfast?" She asked, and saw numerous nods. "That's nice, your not getting any!" Usagi exclaimed. She heard several cries of despair when she said that. "Let this be a lesson of not waking me up until seven or later." Usagi spoke and walked out of her room. Walking into the kitchen area of their hotel flat, she recalled her mother's teachings. Pulling out bacon, rice, eggs, and orange juice she set to work as Shingo set the table. "Shingo, add plates for the training group outside." Usagi said. Shingo nodded and laughed, his sister was to evil sometimes.

Rei, Kai, Max, and Takao were heavily into their battle, when Daichi launched his. The five-way battle grew in intensity as each pushed to be the winner. They were not expecting someone to call out their names, and when Usagi did she shattered their concentration. Turning their attention to her, they listened to her ask if they wanted breakfast. They all answered in a positive, and listened as she denied them. They shouted back their responses to that statement. Then she explained they should not wake her up so early and turned away from any excuse they could give. Zin laughed at them, and Takao pointed out Usagi was talking about _all_ of them. Daichi, angry at the interruption and the denial of substances stomped his foot. He had arrived early this morning missing New Year's a few weeks ago Takao suggested they run a couple of laps to still train, but let Usagi cool down. They all agreed and set off in an easy lope, hoping when they came back Usagi would have forgiven them.

Usagi placed the ten steaming bowls of breakfast down, and glanced to her brother. "Shingo, wait for the others." She gently instructed. Shingo pouted, but nodded observing the steam from the bowl with a frown. Clicking the chopsticks together with the rhythm of the ticking clock, Usagi sighed. Finally, hearing the sounds of running footsteps outside the door, she smirked evilly and stood up. Marching to the doorway of the kitchen she barred with her body.

Haggard, Rei, and Kai led the group up the stairs to their flat. Sparing a little time for Max, Kyouju, Takao, Zin, and Daichi to catch up they caught their breath. Together, the group opened the door, and their noses were assaulted with the homely smell of delicious breakfast. Whining, Takao shoved past and ran to the doorway of the kitchen, nearly slamming into the frowning blonde. Zin, shook his head and pushed past his younger brother, bowing to Usagi. Usagi nodded back, but did not move. To add insult to injury, Shingo called out that it was delicious and thanked Usagi. All of them stared pitifully at Usagi, their eyes practically begging. Rei spoke up, his eyes in neko-jin looking like a betrayed kitten. "We promise to never wake you this early again." He said very softly. He could hear his sensei snickering behind him. Usagi raised an eyebrow, and waved to the elder man.

"Ah, Sensei-san, I did not see you there, come in." Usagi greeted and moved just enough to let him through. The elder nodded graciously, and cackled when he saw the numerous bowls on the table. The Blade Breakers bristled in thought he was laughing at them.

"We also promise to make it up to you." Max stated with firm nods from the others.

"So move!" Daichi stated rudely, retrieving glares from the fellow males and a disinterested gaze from Usagi.

"I think I'd rather not." Usagi stated. Seeing Kyouju shaking his head at the behavior of his fellow teammates Usagi laughed. "Kyouju, come here." She instructed and watched the computer genius approach. "Go ahead." Usagi said shoving him gently passed her. Kyouju sighed and walked to the table. Gazing back at the guys, her eyebrows raised. "You promise?" She asked interested.

"Yes, we promise!" Takao cried out, falling to his knees. Usagi sighed and shook her head.

"I only made enough for...us." Usagi said gesturing to the group inside. "I will have to cook again, and I am still tired." She spoke referring to her state of presence. "What is in it for me?" Usagi inquired. All the guys sighed and dropped their heads, observing quietly she tugged Zin into the kitchen. The team was unaware her action and picked up their head to stare at her.

" We apologize, we swear to never do it again and to make it up to you." Kai stated. Usagi bent closer to him, peering eerily at them all.

"Will you do anything?" Usagi asked. All the guys, shared a glance and nodded. "I have all your words?" Usagi inquired, her blue eyes shining with mischief. The guys shared an uneasy look, before nodding again. "Okay!" Usagi cheered and walked back to the table. The guys followed after, and they were hit with disbelief as they saw bowls of food waiting for them.

"Hey, you lied to us." Takao shouted out. Usagi glanced from her position at the table and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I did not, I said I had enough for _us_." Usagi informed him and turned back to her food. Takao, opened his mouth to argue, but a quick hit to the head stopped him. He glared behind him to see no one, as they had walked to the table. Takao pouted before running over to gorge upon his food. "So, who is doing the dishes?" Usagi inquired, all the guys stood and quickly began to walk off. They were stopped effectively by Zin, Rei's sensei, Shingo, and Usagi. Usagi was holding Kai's arm, Zin had Takao and Daichi, Shingo had Max, and Rei's sensei had Rei. They all glared pointedly at their captures, who dropped their shoulders in response. Usagi sighed and shook her head, before waving her hand to the others to let go. "Fine, you may go train, but this is the only time I am doing this." She informed them tightly before walking over to the sink.

All the males then left the room and headed outdoors. The Blade Breakers training under the tutelage of Zin, Kyouju and the Bai Hu Zu sensei. Shingo leaned against the hotel side watching his idol's train. "Are you guys ready for the tournament?" Shingo asked. Takao turned to him, his ever present battle-smirk in full control.

"I think the question is, Is the tournament ready for us?" Takao answered, and his team cheered in response. Well, Max, Rei, and Daichi did, Kai just moved his blade to strike the others out. Hearing their blades hit the ground in front of them they turned back to training.

Usagi finished and hurried to the cabinets , searching for something. Clutching a bag of something she rushed to an open window. "It's February 3rd." Usagi muttered, ripping the bag open and revealing the contents. Grabbing a handful, she threw them out the window. " Fuku wa uchi, oni wa soto!" She christened as the objects rained from her hand.

Again, their training was halted because of _hard_ rain, Takao bent down to study the things falling. He picked one up and gasped, quickly he threw one to Kyouju, Zin and one to Shingo. The four gasped and ran inside to where Usagi was. Rei raised an eyebrow and bent down to pick up an object. "Soybeans?" He questioned, leading the puzzled group to the apartment to where they heard shouts of, "Fuku wa uchi, oni wa soto!" Cracking the door open and walking over to where their Japanese companions were standing. Kai, Rei, Daichi and Max observed as all of them chanted and then threw some soybeans out of the window. "What are you doing?" Rei asked as they tossed another handful. Usagi turned to him and smiled.

"Setsubun Ritual." She explained and stopped throwing soybeans out the window.

"Well, that was informative." Max intoned. They watched as Shingo drag off Zin, Takao, and Kyouju off to his room. Usagi poured the rest of the soybeans into a pan and turned the stove on. Rei and Max started snickering when Zin, Shingo, Takao, and Kyouju came back wearing bear-like costumes. Their snickering was silence by two wacks from Rei's sensei gnarled staff.

"Stop, this important to their culture." he told them. Rei turned questioningly at him, one eyebrow raised in wonder.

"Sensei, do you know why?" Rei questioned him.

"I know not, do not question my wisdom young one." He replied, Rei nodded. Max sighed when he saw Shingo draw out a small knife, and the rest drew out their beyblades. The four started hollering war cries as they trekked the hotel flat. They watched as Usagi cleaned a small portion and dumped the pan of cooked soybeans on the floor. Zin, Shingo, Takao, and Kyouju ended their war march and kneeled down with Usagi next to the beans. The ones watching raised eyebrows as the Japanese ones picked up a certain amount of soybeans from the floor. Shingo plucked fourteen from the floor and quickly ate them. Takao, and Kyouju picked up seventeen eating them as well. Usagi picked up eighteen, and Zin picked up twenty-one, they both inhaled theirs.

"Okay, what are you guys doing?" Max hollered at them. Usagi, bowed slightly at the waist before standing.

"Setsubun rituals." Usagi stated again. Max whined in distress as he heard that phase. "February third is a important day to us, we rid our homes and communities of hidden demons." Usagi explained.

"Explain further." Was Kai's statement at her empty response. Usagi sighed and rubbed two fingers over her temple.

"Setsubun is a Spring festival of ridding demons." Usagi began. "The sprinkling of soybeans out the window with the chant is a way of welcoming fortune and safeguarding the home against the intrusion of demons." She stated. "The males then dress in bear skins and mask with weapons, pretending to drive away evils." Usagi explained. "After, the final ritual eating cooked soybeans of the amount of our age to ensure health and good luck." Usagi finished and turned to clean the floor and dishes.

"Okay, whatever." Daichi exclaimed and went to flick on the televison. "Were needed at the arena today for the beginning of the tournament." He reminded everyone. The Japanese males disappeared into their rooms to change. Usagi finished her chores and joined the waiting group at the door. They were joined quickly by the Japanese males in their regular attire. Together, they made their way to the Chinese Beyblade Dome.

The Chinese battling was quick, leading up to a very familiar scene. Nostalgia flooded the two versing teams as the Bai Hu Zu, stared at the Blade Breakers. Rei acknowledged the new recruit, Bruce to the team of the White Tigers. Bruce was Kiki's pawn the last time they met him, because he wanted to join the Bai Hu Zu. He had raven hair that stuck close to his head and ended at his neck. Black eyes, and a grey martial arts uniform ended his description. Each bowed to one another as Max and Kiki stepped up to the dish. Cheering loudly from the bench side was Shingo and Usagi, confidence flowing from them into Max.

Max assembled his launcher, and placed Draciel Galaxy to be ripped. Kiki did the same, placing Galman in the launch position. Jazzman informed them to let it rip, and the two blades soared into battle. For a minute or so, each blade attacked gently trying to figure their opponents game. Max stopped his attack first and drew his blade into the middle of the dish, luring Kiki's blade to attack. Kiki, with his fiery temper took the challenge and struck hard. It could have been damaging if Max had not move an inch over and borrowing Kiki's energy. The battle then heated up, Galman would strike with precision and Draciel would lap up the given energy from the attacking blade. Irritated with Max's laid back response to his attacks, Kiki's purple eyes flashed in anger. Drawing all his energy he pooled it into Galman and called out his main attack. Max smiled as he saw Galman tearing up the dish toward him. "Gotcha." Max whispered, moving Draciel right into the path of the rampaging bey. "Heavy Vapor Wall." He called out and Galman was drowned out by a large tidal wave of water. In the middle, spinning with intensity was Draciel, drawing Galman deeper into the tidal wave. Striking quickly, Draciel flung Galman out of the dish, and ending the battle with a knock out. Slowing Draciel down Max picked up his blade and reattached it to is launcher. Kiki did the same, which started round two between them

However, this battle was short and sweet. Kiki, had wasted on his energy on the first giving Max the advantage. Draciel used a spike attack, which made his attack ring catch Galman and stop him dead-spin. Daichi and Bruce step up to take the dish, these two matches did not last long. Daichi easily over powered Bruce's blade with his strong Gaia Dragoon. The next match had Takao going up against Mao.

Mao smiled ferally at Takao her Galux shining in the arena lights. Takao smirked back, Dragoon humming with power as he brought it in front of him. The order of let it rip was drowned out by the sound of harshly pulled ripcords. Galux, was an attack and back off type of battler, lowing the power of the other blade. Dragoon was powerful, and as such build up to a good smash attack. Takao pooled all of his attacking speed into one of Dragoon spikes and sent Galux spiraling out of the dish. Again, they relaunched and this time Mao attacked full-force first, Takao shook his head and called to Dragoon. "Hyper Galaxy Storm!" Was the defeating cry. Strong winds arose from Dragoon and swallowed the female blade. Dust kicked up, but a flash of pink was discarded from the dish. As the dust cleared, Dragoon was spinning alone, and Galux laid outside the dish. Next, was Gaou and Rei to battle.

Each sent a bow and ready their launchers, Rei smiled gently at his friend. "Sorry Gaou, but I cannot allow you the win." Rei stated and the command to launch was given. Galzzy spun from Gaou's hand chasing after Rei's Driger. Driger being an endurance type was being rushed around the dish, having the powerful Galzzy lose speed and power. Gaou grew impatient and ordered Galzzy to hit Driger hard. Rei smirked and maneuvered Driger out of the way. "Now Driger, nail him down!" Rei ordered to the Tiger spirit. "Hyper Vulcan Power Claw!" Rei surmised. The tiger obeyed and leapt forth to the raging bear bit beast. The exchange left Galzzy stopped in the dish, they gathered their blades for one more run. Galzzy was again draw into a game of tag with Driger, but when Galzzy got close Driger locked with him. Driger was using a shave attack to slow down Galzzy's spin power. They went around the dish several times before Rei ordered Driger to release Galzzy. His spin lowered, his blade spun out of control and out of the dish.

The Blade Breakers claimed victory at the Asian tournament. Kai and Lai having not to bey battle because of a three to zero score. The teams bowed to one another and promised to see each other later in the semi-finals. The two teams were then invited to the next tournament arenas. The Blade Breakers were heading to America, and The Bai Hu Zu were off to Russia. A small celebration was held, with Rei and Max holding Usagi above their shoulders. Thanking her for her support, Takao had Shingo in a playful tackle, while Kai, Daichi, Kyouju, the Bai Hu Zu, and Zin looked on.

They retired to their rooms as soon as they entered the flat. Each would have to rise early to catch the flight. However, the Blade Breakers were shaken before the slept by Usagi's parting words. "Remember boys you gave me a promise and I _will_ hold it to you." She called out before she fell asleep.

As promised the next chapter. I can barely contain my excitement for the Valentine's Day chapter. It is all planned out in my head. Any questions about the Setsubun, just ask. Oh, yeah, um the New Year's in China is celebrated by the Lunar Calender. It actually starts Feb. 9th. Please Review. Funny, no one asked about Daichi in the last chapter. Hmm, in fact I continually forget him when I am typing. Hmm, I wonder. Anyways Please Do Review.

Much Care,

WolfChildBlazer.

Usa/Rei-3 Usa/Max-0 Usa/Lai-0

Usa/Kai-4 Usa/Takao-0 Usa/Kane-0

Usa/Kyouju-0 Usa/ Daichi-0 Usa/Any other-0


	8. Valentine's Day

**Saris Yui-**More dialogue? Okay, if you say so. Fan of Gundam Wing? Her powers will come into play soon.

**Angel-** Yup, I wonder not only is it distracting but have them thrown out the window and landing on your head is got to hurt a little. Ah, the guys, yes so many of them, well you can have them in your dreams right?

Alright the cold, aloof, distant one won. Go Kai. What is it with us? We like all the guys who have a warmth problem Kai, Sesshomaru, Hiiro (Heero), and others with the attitude of an iceberg. Go figure, we are all romantics at heart. Cynics, proud people, and such during the day, and hopeless romantics at night. (Shakes head.)

Vote results an the end of the chapter.

No ownership.

A tall elegant lady with short blonde neck long hair, and blue eyes of the sky stood anxiously waiting at the airport. Though she was not alone in her waiting, the PBA All-Stars stood with her, Rick holding the sign with Max's name on it. Judy, the woman, shuffled and bit her lip, the plane was an hour late. She mentally ran through all the things that could have happen, being as the past of the Blade Breakers were riddled with surprise attacks. Michael, who was the closest to her laid a calming hand on his coach's arm. "Easy Judy, I am sure Maxy-boy is fine, after all Usagi is keeping an eye on him for us." He reassured her and turned back to waiting for the airplane.

Perhaps Michael should reword that statement, Max was instead keeping an eye on Usagi. She laid gently curled up beside him, her golden head resting on his shoulder. One hand latched on his shirt, and her eyes tightly closed, sleepy mutters escaping her. He swept one hand through her blonde fringe, a tender smile on his face, a clearing of a throat caught his attention. He glanced up and locked eyes with Zin, his coach and Takao's brother. A small glare informed him that he should halt his ministrations. Max shrugged and smirked his indifference before looking around at his fellow teammates. Shingo sat next to Zin, his eyes glued to the window, viewing the outside. Takao was beside Kyouju bugging him on Dragoon's stats and wondering if they could increase them or not. After that was Rei and Kai, both were sitting in a complaintive silence their gazes far away, although Max could of sworn they both glared a him for a second. His musings were halted by a warm body practically crawling into his lap. Usagi had managed to escape the confines of her belt and wiggled into Max's lap. She was currently sitting in his lap petting his head and murmuring Luna's name. Max sweat dropped and glanced out the window, realizing they were close to their destination, he bent his head down toward Usagi's.

"Though, I am enjoying this, you need to wake up bunny." Max whispered playfully in her ear. Usagi moaned and shifted slightly, one hand wrapping benignly around his neck. He blushed when he felt heated gazes tearing into his bowed head. "If you wake up right now, I promise to get you a chocolate rose." He promised and watched amused as Usagi picked her head up quickly, sleep practically disappearing from her eyes. Feeling the extended warmth, her gaze caught Max's appeased ones, she blushed and ducked her head. "Good morning to you too, bunny." Max cajoled and Usagi hastily scrambled back in her seat. She buckled her belt quickly and kept her fire red face down for the rest of the ride. Max chuckled at her, and wrapped an arm around her, leaning his head closer to her ear. "Why so bashful now?" Max intoned playfully. Usagi's blush deepened as she glanced up, and balefully swatted at him.

"Attention passengers, please be ready for landing." The monotone voice spoke from the speaker in front. The landing was untroubled and smooth. Usagi quickly escaped from the plane when it landed, she was joined by Takao. Takao wrapped an arm around her as they waited for their peers, they were talking rapidly in Japanese as they saw many couples giving roses and chocolates to each other. When Takao asked what was going on Usagi responded it was an American holiday of love. Takao blushed, but playfully pecked her on the cheek, to add more fun to the scene he kneeled down and grasped her hand in his. Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Kai exited the plane and harshly knocked him on the back of the head. Takao tumbled dragging Usagi with him to the ground when Rei exited and caught her. Therefore leaving poor Takao to the mercy of the ground, and Daichi's taunts when he exited with Daitenji-san. Ojii-san followed with Zin, and rapped Takao on his head with his bokan. Takao bounced up and got into an argument with Daichi making a gigantic scene. Usagi shook her head and looked around her eyes catching on Rick and his sign. Usagi locked arms with Rei and led him toward the waiting group, they were followed by everyone else other then Takao and Daichi.

The commotion caused by Takao and Daichi did not go unnoticed by the PBA All-Stars, and Judy sighed when she heard the familiar voices. A head of blonde hair popped up into her view, and without really looking she grabbed said blonde in a welcoming hug. Usagi had been grabbed in a mother's hug who missed her son, and she was turning blue. "Gee, mom, didn't know you missed Usagi that much." Max teased his mother. Judy glanced down to the now blue Usagi and blushed. She patted the small girl's head, and rushed over to Max, there by squeezing the life out of her son. Max was now caught in the worrisome mother's hug, and Usagi chuckled.

"Max, where is my chocolate rose you promised me?" Usagi quipped and Judy stopped squeezing her son. She pulled back a bit and raised an interested eyebrow. Max blushed as his mother got that looked her eye when she thought of future grandchildren. "Max?" Usagi questioned as she saw his blushed deepen. Judy sighed and waved a hand under her eye a whisper of young love escaped her lips as she turned away. She ushered everyone into the waiting bus, as they quickly grabbed their luggage. Usagi walked closer to Max, and tilted her head toward him. "Max, are you alright?" Usagi inquired, and his blush deepen as he thought of his mother's reaction. Judy chose this instant to looked back and nearly wail in happiness, her son was growing up so fast.

At the house they were staying at Judy pointed out the guest rooms, keeping the Blade Breakers all in one wing, and Usagi right next to Max's room. Usagi shrugged while Max sighed at his mother's matchmaking. They quickly unpacked and Max prompted them to hurry so he could show them New York.

While walking New York, Takao suggested they split up, and with certain nods from the others Max raised no objections. Takao had dragged off Kyouju and Max had Shingo tag along with him. Rei waved off any company saying he had something to do, and Kai was heading off alone as well. Usagi would have none of that and quickly grabbed his arm waiting for the others to walk off before she could question him. "All right, you have been a little hostile in your silence, what's wrong?" Usagi asked the stony blue haired one. Kai motion nothing was wrong and tugged at his arm. "Nope, I am cashing in on that favor you owe me." Usagi quipped, and curled her arms around his. "Now, lead on, captain." Usagi murmured, and let her head rest on Kai's shoulder as they walked.

Kai said nothing as he lead them to a park where he normally trained when he came here. He was tightly wound at the moment fighting new emotions he had been dealt with. They all originated from the small blonde that rested on his shoulder, it produced an alien warmth. Still, he could not phantom the anger he had felt when she curled up with Max on the plane. Neither could he understand the same anger toward Takao's actions at the airport or toward Rei as he walked with Usagi to the car. Reaching the section he trained in, he glanced down toward Usagi.

Usagi looked up when Kai stopped and read his question in his eyes. She could feel all the emotions bubbling under the cool surface and knew he needed this release. Spotting a bench she unwound her arms from his, and walked over with a nod in his direction. Kai shifted in thanks and pulled out Dranzer, his eyes closing in familiarity. Without sound or command, he launched his blade, and with agile grace he performed a kata with his blade. Imagine Usagi's surprise when Dranzer was unleashed and his fiery phoenix form guided the blade he rid in. Kai maneuver his blade with his eyes closed in concentration, and missed Dranzer's actions.

Usagi gapped as the phoenix flew over and inspected her, before nudging her with its flaming head. She felt the ginzuishou warm, and could swear the bit beast smirked at her. Dranzer shrunk a little in form and alighted on her shoulder to watch his master. Usagi closed her mouth in wonder, also watching the Russian boy. She raised one hand to stroke the phoenix's head, an eyebrow raised when she saw Kai shudder. Dranzer trilled softly and urged Usagi to continue petting him, reminding her of a demanding child. Every time she softly petted Dranzer, Kai would react, and Usagi wondered how close the boys were to their bit beast. Her hand was halted in her thought, and Dranzer nipped at her, to which she chuckled and continued to pet him, as Kai instructed his blue blade silently.

Kai shuddered again when he felt a warm sensation spill through him. He had felt Dranzer release from the blade earlier, and circle it. He had long sense forgotten his audience, due to his complete concentration on his training. However, when another wave of warmth flooded him, he snapped his ruby-brown eyes open. Not seeing Dranzer over his blade, he searched and found his phoenix resting on Usagi's shoulder. He huffed in silent wonder, as her eyes were closed and she was stroking Dranzer's head. As her hand made contact with the phoenix's head, Kai felt warmth again and made the connection. He swiftly walked over, and gently caught Usagi's wrist, Dranzer trilled unhappily as Usagi opened her eyes. "Yes?" She questioned softly, her sapphire eyes boring into his ruby-brown ones.

"Dranzer." Kai quipped, for he did not know how to put his request into words. However, Usagi nodded in simple understanding to his wordless request. Kai thanked her with his eyes and gestured to his blade companion.

"Kai, can you teach me?" Usagi inquired. Kai turned curious to her request.

"Teach you what?" He asked, after all he was in her debt for today.

"To fight, and to blade." She answered. "I wish to understand you guys more, and I feel this is the only way." Usagi explained. Kai gazed down in slighted wonder before answering.

"No." Kai answered, watching as Usagi bowed her head, and Dranzer trilled harshly at him. "I mean not me, not yet." Kai tried to clarify his answer. Usagi picked her head up and gazed in curiosity. Kai gruffly sighed trying to place his thoughts into words. "My level and training is high, I wish not to hurt you." Kai breathed out, his thoughts bramble with his emotions. Usagi smiled in understanding, and nodded her head in thanks. "I will instruct Max to help you first." Kai intoned to her, since he was team captain. Usagi cheered silently and bounced up, hugging the surprised Russian boy. She blushed and unwound herself from him.

"I leave now if you like, so you can train undisturbed." Usagi softly murmured. Kai was going to nod in appreciation to the thought, but his mouth answered first.

"No, stay." He said, to his ears it almost sounded like he was pleading. He cast a quick glance to Dranzer and could swear that bit beast was smirking evilly at him. Usagi nodded thankfully and Kai resumed his training, his thoughts empty, but pleased. His training finished about thirty minutes later, and they met back up with the group where they had split before. Each of the guys held unmarked white bags, and Kai dragged the team off from Usagi to speak with them. In clear precise words he explain Usagi's demand from them in exchange for the favor they owed her. The Blade Breaker's quickly agreed, seeing no reason to deny the request. It would further their training as well, because being a teacher is normally the next step. Their conversation finished, Rei kidnaped Usagi from the group to spend sometime with her. He led her back to the park where Kai had trained, and also drew his blade. Usagi shrugged in exasperation, as she eyed the white paper bag Rei carried. Wanting nothing more then to peak in, she pouted toward, but Rei just shooed her to the bench.

"Since we are going to train you, I thought it best if you watch each of us train one on one." Rei remarked, his grin poking out with slyness as he saw Usagi eye his bag. "Tsk, tsk, I don't have your attention." Rei cajoled Usagi who pouted at his play. "Only good girls get to know what's in the bag." Rei informed her, watching as Usagi straighten and nod seriously in his direction. He laughed as he saw her eyes drift to the bag in silent promise. Driger hummed from his abundance of energy and he brought out his blade. "Eyes on me, bunny." he quipped, and then launched his blade. His eyes falling closed in silent rhythm to his blade's dance.

Usagi sighed, as Rei's green and white blade spun elegantly around the park space. She was again surprised when a tiger bit beast sprung from the blade. It eyed her curiously and stalked over, his neko eyes glowing impishly. Driger halted before Usagi, and brushed her hand with his nose. Usagi giggled quietly, and watched as Driger hopped up onto the bench. He pressed his nose to her hand again, and the ginzuishou warmed in response. Smirking with his tiger fangs poking out, he laid his head in her lap. Usagi laughed at him, and placed a hand on his head, rubbing a hand against his insistent head. She heard a happy growl from Driger and a soulful purr from Rei. Driger please with her ministration gently prodded her lap with his paws. Usagi chuckled again and rubbed his nose, eliciting a deep purr from both blader and tiger.

Rei blinked, his golden eyes searching out his bit beast. He felt another purr rippled from him, and his eyes fell on Driger. Driger was complacently lying in Usagi's lap as she petted the giant cat. Another stroke from her hand upon the tiger's head, brought Rei to a comforting conclusion. Briskly walking over he kneeled down, and caught Usagi hand. Usagi's sapphire eyes locked with Rei's golden orbs, as she laughed at the hazy gaze he shared with Driger. "You guys are really tied with your bit beasts." She stated, when she brushed Driger's ears, and watched Rei shudder in response. "How unusual." Usagi quipped, and placed both hands in her lap beside Driger's head. Driger nudged her whining a little in his throat. Rei shook his head and usher Driger back to training, before completely turning however, he gave Usagi a very promising cat-like smirk. Usagi raised an eyebrow at Rei's behavior, and shrugged when he turned back to training.

Rei's training over, he brings Usagi the bag and reaches into it. He brings out a small, soft plush, white rabbit, holding a white carnation, and Valentine's Day card. She accepts it gratefully and pecks Rei on the cheek. Rei smirks back in response and shakes his head, he quickly tilts his head capturing Usagi's lips with his own. As soft as butterfly wings, he nips her lips with his, and backs away. Usagi blushes at him, and he smirks, twining his hand with hers. They walked back to Max's with their hands entwined, and Rei's gift in the other arm. He lets her go with a nod, signifying a fight for her affections, but not forceful in his breach.

Takao meets them as they walk in as drags her off to eat lunch with him in the backyard. They share a small picnic and Takao introduce's Usagi to Dragoon. The tall, powerful, blue dragon, swirls around her, before shrinking and curling around her neck. Dragoon's serious eyes glow happily when Usagi stroke's his head ridge, the ginzuishou warming as well. Takao responds with a shiver at the wave of warmth and laughs. He gives her a small Dragoon stuffy holding a smaller white rabbit with a heart. Usagi smiles at him, and he quickly pecks the corner of her lips. Another nod signifying the same as Rei, and he escorts her in. While walking back in Usagi swears she sees a flash of blonde, and orange. Glancing up to the sky, she whispered in her thoughts. 'V-chan, are you playing cupid?' Usagi thought and swears again she hears her friend's laughter in her head.

Usagi spends some time with Judy, and Shingo baking cookies. Rolling out the dough, they sprinkling red sugar onto the cut-out hearts. Judy's pager interrupts their fun time, and she informs the household, something has come up at the research center. Usagi and Shingo nod, and continued to work on the cookies prior Judy's instructions. Kyouju calls to Shingo from the living room, saying his Okassan called and wants to talk to him. Shingo bowed his head and his mother's insistent worry, nodding to his onee-chan that he will inform mom that she misses her too. His conversation turns longer on the phone when he finds out his crush, Mika, is over there at his house. Usagi smiles secretively at her brother's flushed face. 'Go easy on him V-chan.' she whispers in thought.

Turning back to making the cookies, to hand lock across her eyes. "Guess who, bunny." A playful voice whispers in her ears. Usagi chuckles at the feeling of Max's breath on her ear, and she waves him off.

"Hi, Max, come to help me with the cookies, since Shingo ran off?" Usagi inquires, and feels Max nod from behind her.

"First though," Max says and turns her around. He presents her with a chocolate rose, twined with a white rose leaning against a card. "Happy Valentine's Day bunny." Max quips and hands her his presents. Usagi squeals in joy, and Max brings out Draciel, a black shelled turtle with purple skin. Draciel bows politely and nudges her with his head. Usagi pets him in hello, and her ginzuishou grows hot. Usagi places a concern hand over it, and could swear she feels a life force in it. She shrugs in off when Max leans over a places cookie dough on her nose. Usagi shrieks in surprise and him, swats at his playful countenance. He shrugs, leans over, and kisses it off. Smirking at her expression of shock and amusement, he leaves with a nod. Usagi finishes the cookies in a complaintive silence, wondering about the show of affections from the guys.

Judy returns, and quickly fixes dinner, to go with desert of heart-shaped cookies. Usagi tiredly walks up the stairs to the wing of the rooms, when Venus pops up before her. Winking, she casually pushes Usagi down the stairs, right into a surprised Kai's arms. "Sorry, clumsy me." Usagi tells him, sneaking a glare to where Venus once stood. 'Infuriating love senshi, I hope Ruka-chan hears about you.' She angrily thinks, as she turns her head back to Kai's. His cold ruby-brown eyes flicker, and he tucks a blue colored rose into one of her buns. Usagi absently wonders where he got it. Gently he carries her up the stairs, so she does not have any more accidents. Leaning against the doorway of her room, he places her down softly. His eyes follow her movements as she opens her door and begins to enter. Gently he catches her wrist and captures her lips with his, placing something in her other hand. As quickly as he moved, he is gone and vanishing into his room. Usagi walks dazed into her room and glances down at the object in her hand. A small angel figure made of glass rest there, her hands cupped. Resting in the figurine's hands is a large heart that says 'Happy Valentine's Day.'

Usagi easily places the figure down on her borrowed dresser along with the gifts from the other guys. Falling into her bed, her hands trace her lips, as she returns to each event with the guys today. Her eyes travel to the moon as she crawls under her covers. "Cursed Aino no Senshi." Usagi harshly whispers. In response she sees Venus's face pop up with a wink, and her trademark two-finger salute. "Venus, however, am I going to deal with my training now?" Usagi mutters, and sees her friend shrug before vanishing from her sight. "Stupid cupid." she murmurs as she falls asleep.

Happy Valentine's Day to you all, may it be filled with all kinds of love. I so want Fan Art of the scenes between the guys. Please? I mean they were so cute. Oh, and some of Usagi with the bit beast, please, please. You all know my e-mail, its in my bio. Oh, I don't remember who asked, but my messenger name is darkwolfstarblazingblader yahoo. If you wanted to contact me. I love this chapter, especially the scenes, but the stupid cupid comment seem to work so well. Oh, what about the ginzuishou's actions to the bit beast, I bet I have some of you wondering. By the way, most of the guys were not out of character, Max is flirty during and after G-revolution the same with Rei and Takao. The only one who might have been out of character was Kai. Alright I will stop rambling now. Please Review, and send fan art please?

Many Blessings,

Wolfchildblazer.


	9. Mar 8th Women's Day

**Yin-**Cat, dog, or fox huh? Hmm, (rubs chin.) Well, since you suggest it, we will see.

**Angel-**Always putting a smile on my face. Chibi Max with neko ears, and a bunnified Usagi. Ne, cute Fan Art picture in mind. The bit beast interaction comes from the explanation in the show, that their spirits are stronger, because they feed off each other. However, good point matching it with DBZ, and InuYasha's similarities. (Reads side story, and laughs loudly.) Serves Minako right indeed. Ne, Hirro playing Knight in Shining armor, how adorable. (Tsks, and shakes head.) Haruka shouldn't jump to conclusions, nearly impaling you. Rei and Kai are always the head runners for Usagi's affections in the vote tallies so why not a little competition? (Raises eyebrow.) Hirro, um if you want Angel's attention, perhaps you should listen to her request. Boy is he ever insistent. (Both eyebrows raise, eyes wide, and a bright red blush,) Ne, Sesshomaru? (Gulps.) That man needs a lot of attention, that I cannot provide at the moment. Sides, I really don't want Kagura as my headhunter. Ta, you've got it worst though, (Shudders.) _RELENA._ I applaud your bravery. I just love your reviews.

I claim no ownership.

Kai bit his lip in silent aggravation, it has been twenty-one days since he agreed to Usagi's plea of training. For three weeks Kai stood off to the side observing his new pupil gleamed under his fellow companion's training. Three weeks of musing over his action on the Valentines holiday, each day reminding him of his slow change. Now flicking a glance at the calender, he could of showed his aggravation by ripping the tiny paper to shreds. March eight stood boldly from the white background, and he felt the soft whispers of Valentine's Day circling his conscious.

Now, to the world that was not of Russian descent, March Eight means very little to us. However, to Russians's, March eight, is Women's Day. Again to those of the nationalities of his companion's they could not understand his more withdrawn mood. Normally this day would pass without his concern, this year however was decorated with the bubbly blonde whose presence deemed her worthy of his notice. It's not enough he had to be aware of this day, oh no, but the fact his heart was casually building more insistence tugs at the proximity of any male near Usagi.

For the three weeks since Max began teaching Usagi, with the silent Kai watching from the shadows, he knew his ice heart was thawing. Those three weeks were filled with unexplainable rushes of anger as Max would stop Usagi and gently correct her, or get her to smile and laugh. Kai would glare heavily from his astute position, and his ruby-brown eyes flashed his anger.

Kai mutely sighed from his position at the table in Max's home. He picked up the calender, and held a hand to his head. At least Usagi had graduated from Max's tutelage, but she would start under Takao soon. That thought brought a rush, that Kai was quickly becoming familiar with. Kai grounded his teeth at the emotion, and glanced to his lonesome blade upon the table. Today was the American beybattle, at least he could channel his emotions into his Dranzer. Without the whisper of a sound he stood, glanced at the calender and with a resolute gaze he walked out of Max's home.

His small trek was halted by Usagi bounding up the sidewalk, her arm held companionably in Takao's. Their wide grins was enough to halt Kai and acknowledge them, with a kind of grimace. Usagi pouted and unwound herself from Takao, slinking playfully to Kai. He gazed evenly at her, his ruby-brown eyes following her moves closely. Usagi nearly gasped at the depth his eyes were showing her, but his small grin was twisted with a self-hate. Wanting to erase the dark look, Usagi smirked and jumped into Kai's chest, forcing him to tumble off the side walk into the grass.

He glared at the laughing bunny in his lap, but the glare was a soft one. Kai also acknowledge Takao's uproariously loud laugh echoing around him. He turned his unusual orbs to the sapphire's of Usagi, and begged silently to allow him his dignity to stand. Usagi pouted, and nodded, but first she quickly pecked his cheek. "Cheer up." Usagi chirped and stood up, offering a hand to Kai. For those who knew Kai, knew he wouldn't normally accept a hand up. However, those sapphires that twist the buried emotions, well they never made anything normal for him. Kai grasped Usagi's hand, and stood with little help, but with his hand caught in hers, he felt his thoughts returned to the date. However, with the softening of his edges's in Usagi's presence, he merely shook his head and disappear down the street. Usagi huff and crossed her arms, before Takao cheerily dragged her in the house. Unaware of the golden orbs of the neko one watching from above.

Kai walked the busy streets of New York, balefully searching for a flower shop. He ran a pale hand through his hair, and searched out someone to ask. Spotting a young female standing on the corner of the street he was approaching he stopped. Kai softly walked over and tapped the girl on her shoulder. The teen turned and blinked with a star struck look on her face. "Flower shop?" Kai remarked, and the girl screamed in joy. Kai winced, but did not move, however he wondered at the mentality of the girl.

"Your Kai Hiwatari, part of the Blade Breakers!" She informed him cheerily. Kai would of rolled his eyes, 'terrific, fan girls.' he thought well aware of his popularity. He turned his head and glared off into the distance. He felt the female bounce right into his personal space, and he turned his glare to her. "Come on, I will lead you to the flower shop." the girl crowed, and grabbed one of his arms. Blissfully ignorant of his heated glare, the girl dragged him down many streets. Finally she stopped dragging him, and he tried to wrench his arm from the fan girl's hold.

She ignored his struggles, and pulled him into the shop. The elderly lady shop keeper gazed up as the bell jingled, she smiled at the pair. She said something, and Kai strained to hear what was said. His curiosity was sated easily when his guide yelled a response back. "Yes, he is going to buy me something, isn't my boyfriend sweet?" The girl informed the shopkeeper with naive joy. Kai felt his glare to arctic, and he fought the notion of summoning Dranzer to burn the girl to a crisp. More intently he tried to free his arm, and his focused eyes were misdirected by a flash of a camera. He felt his thawing heart drop as he located the source of the flash. 'The press!' Kai thought in distress. Seeing the photographer taking many pictures, Kai quickly glanced through the shop to locate his objective. Spotting white roses he dragged his dead weight arm toward them and gestured for two. The flashes of the camera grew quicker, and he paid for the roses.

Wrenching his arm from the over enthusiastic fan girl, he drew Dranzer into launch position. Ripping the ripcord of his specialized launcher he watched smugly as his blue blade shredded the camera. "Fire Arrow." Kai ordered to his bit beast, he saw Dranzer willing come out and eradicate the last evidence of his excursion by camera. With the quiet elegance he possessed, Kai caught the Dranzer blade, walked out, but not without his cold glare to the reporter and the fan girl.

Mutely as he stood outside the flower shop, he realized he had lost his proclaimed cool. Kai shook his head, his reason was simple, but totally out of his iced character. "All for Usagi, a girl, I am losing my cool." Kai muttered and stalked off. However, his holiday shopping was not done, he had one more stop to make. His steps brought him down many sidewalks until he found one suited to his liking. He walked in and made a small purchase, then he left with a wrapped box in his arms heading back to Max's. "I really need to battle today, Dranzer is brimming with my frustration." Kai absently noted as he walked.

Usagi sighed and placed her head on the dining table. She was tired from the rigorous training the boys were putting her through. However, it was a good tired, she stretched and her hand hit the calender lying on the table. She shrugged and hung it back on the wall where it had come from, wondering why it was laying on the table in the first place. Soft steps alerted her to a presence coming down the steps, Usagi turn and locked eyes with Rei. She squealed, leaping up she tackled him in a hug, after all she hadn't really seen him in three weeks. Rei grinned smugly, one hand slipping around her waist and tickling the sensitive blonde. Usagi wiggled out of his grip and pouted at him. "No fair." She jilted him, her arms crossing in a childish manner. Rei smirked at her behavior and shook his head.

"Round up Shingo, and Kyouju, it is almost time to go to the arena." He reminded her. Usagi sighed, stuck her tongue out at him, bouncing off to find her younger sibling and friend. Rei smiled at her youthful expression to their schedule, but his thoughts were halted by the front door opening. He observed as Kai walked by, his expression empty, but his eyes held a small spark. Golden orbs of the neko-jin clashed heavily with the sienna eyes of the Russian. A silent conversation was held, and two nods signified the end of the conversation. Rei's eyes fell to the wrapped box sitting in Kai's arms, and his eyes burned into cat-like features. Kai noticed his changing, and glared back, the tension rising subtly, but noticeably. The tension reached a harder peak when Max, and Takao entered the room. However, whatever was to be resolved in such manners were erased as Usagi bounced in with Shingo, Kyouju, and Daichi.

"Are you guys ready to win?" Usagi chirp and threw a hand up in exuberance. Rei, Max, and Takao chuckled at her excitement, while her brother sighed. Kai nodded to her statement, slipping the present behind his back out of view, and sliding into the shadows of the room. Usagi pouted and sighed at the abilities of the quiet captain. "I envy his ability to do that, I wish I could do that sometimes." Usagi whined. Her entourage laugh at her and shook their heads. She opened her mouth to say something when she felt the presence of Kai behind her. Usagi whirled and looked at him crossly. "Don't do that." Usagi pouted at him. A small smirk flitted over his stone face before he nodded to the front door. Usagi sighed and threw up her hands in exasperation. "Okay, lets move out." She ordered, her steps filled with the belief of excitement. Shingo slapped a hand to his head, while Daichi ran ahead of them, and the Blade Breakers merely smiled or smirked at their blonde companion.

Arriving at the American Bey Blade Arena, Max stepped up proudly and gestured to the dome. "Usagi, Shingo, welcome to the American dome, built by my mothers's research company." He told them. Usagi smiled at him, while Shingo pounced on Max asking all sort of questions. As they walked into the arena, Usagi felt a stab of energy from the ginzuishou, and placed a curious hand on the gem. Her face was contorted in her concern, and slight pain. Her musings were cut short when Rei walked up, and his eyes slid over her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked, Usagi sighed and shook her head.

"I haven't the faintest clue." Usagi informed him. Rei frowned in concern, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Should I get Zin to escort you back to Max's?" Rei asked her. Usagi shook her head, and placed a hand on top of his.

"It is nothing serious, I want to be here to support you guys." She whispered to him. Rei nodded to her wishes, but his frown didn't leave his face.

"If it does become serious, tell us please?" He pleaded. Usagi smiled at him, her promise in her eyes. Rei sighed, and walked on ahead, one eye kept on her in concern. As they entered the locker room for visiting teams, Kai walked by her and cast a brief glance of worry.

"All right?" He questioned softly. Usagi flashed a brief smile of reassurance, and Kai nodded. Each of the boys went to separate parts of the locker room to do their ways of preparation. Kyouju cough to gain everyone's attention as he flipped open his laptop.

"The order is Daichi, Takao, and Max." Kyouju informed them. The Beybladers nodded their acquiescence, as their coach walked in with his head bowed in a nod as well. All the males turned their attention to Zin as he leaned against the door frame. "Coach?" Kyouju inquired. Zin gave a soft smile of confidence before gesturing to the inner dome. As his team walked by him, he swear he saw an agitated tick in Kai. Shingo walked by him, then Usagi who swayed a little bit, and Zin reached out to steady her.

"Usagi, is everything alright?" Zin asked her, as she gained her bearings. She laughed softly and turned to him, one hand resting on her exotic broach.

"Fine, just a little dizzy, probably from all the training you guys have put me through." She told him. Zin lowered his eyebrows in a concerned expression, but sighed and allowed her to walk by him.

The tournament was the same as before leaving the Blade Breakers to face off against their American rivals. The All-Starz all gave proud smirks, and jaunty waves to them. First to step up to the dish was Daichi and Emily. Daichi smiled his bronzed battle smirk, and gave a leap of energy. Each drew out their blades, and Emily smirked resetting her glasses. D.J. Jazzman stepped up and pulled his microphone to his mouth. "Bladers are you ready?" He asked, each leveled their blades at the dish. "Three, two, one, Let It Rip!" He ordered, and the blades leapt in to motion.

Daichi had Emily on the ropes as far as power went, but she had speed on him. However, both of them grew agitated at the continued actions of their opponents and ordered their blades to end the battle. Their blades met in a array of colors, and both watched their blades shot of the dish. "Double Stadium Out!" Jazzman crowed and excitement, as Daichi and Emily picked up their blades and launched again. This victory went to Emily as she wore down Daichi's to a sleep out. They launched once more, and Daichi knocked out Emily's blade. With a full tie, Daichi and Emily met to shake hands. They said nothing to each other, but as they walked back they smiled.

With a tie hovering over him Takao stepped up with his battle smirk in place. Eddy gave a small wave, and pulled out his blade. They stepped up to the dish to battle, but a sound of a thud, and Dragoon rushing from his blade turned their attention to the benches.

Usagi was fighting the pull of power into the ginzuishou, it was causing her energy to drain quickly. She cheered softly when she saw the end of Daichi and Emily's battle. "Hime, stop fighting the ginzuishou, everything will be fine." Pluto's voice echoed in her head, and Usagi succumbed. Her head struck the bench as she slid from it and hit the ground. The thud of her body drew attention from the ones's sitting on the bench and worried the ones by the dish. She felt the comforting presence of energy being fed to her, and realized it belong to the Dragoon spirit. Usagi smiled softly, before completely losing the awareness.

Takao bit his lip, anxious at his position at the dish. DJ Jazzman stood there as well mouth open in quiet shock, as he glanced up to where the chairman watched. Kai sighed from his position on the bench, flicking a concern gaze over Usagi before walking up to where Takao stood. He looked over to DJ Jazzman and said in an even voice. "Substitution." Takao gazed over in shock, before smiling gratefully. He leapt from the dish and headed toward Usagi. Kai gazed quickly over his shoulder, his own worry would have to wait. He felt Dranzer warm in his hand, and sighed. The battle between Eddy and Kai was quick, for the over powering of Dranzer was quick, and left Eddy's blade in pieces. Kai then turned back to Jazzman, his eyes empty. "We request a ten-minute break to check on our teammate." Kai said, his mantle of team captain echoing from him. Jazzman tapped his head set, and chatted with someone on the other line. Jazzman nodded to his request, and Kai walk off toward the nurse station.

As Kai walked in he saw Judy checking Usagi's vitals, and a olive skin women with garnet eyes peering over her. He watched as the olive skin woman laid a calm hand on one of Judy's shoulder and one on Shingo. She gave Shingo a secretive smile, and turned to the anxious bladers. "Usagi-chan, will be just fine, a little exhausted that's all." She told them and Shingo turned to her.

"Setsuna-san, are you sure my sister will be fine?" He asked evenly. Setsuna smiled and patted Shingo's head, she leaned down to whisper something in his ear and he perked up. A groan from the bed drew attention back to Usagi, she blinked and looked around, her eyes finally locking with the wisdom filled garnets.

"Setsuna?" Usagi inquired, the boys watched as she nodded. "Okay, we will talk later." Usagi said and turned her attention to the boys. "Ne, did we win?" Usagi asked. Before anyone could answer, the warning from DJ informed them their ten minutes were running short. Usagi smiled and shook her head at the worried males. "I will be fine, now go win this one for me, since I cannot watch you." She ordered gently. The Blade Breakers smiled at her and went to fulfill her request. Kai hung back a little with Zin who each cast a curious glance at the one known as Setsuna. She turned and gave them a mysterious smile before sitting beside Usagi. Zin and Kai walked on to finish out the tournament, Shingo scurried after them.

"Alright Setsuna, what is going on?" Usagi inquired. Setsuna turned her amused garnets to Usagi as she gestured to the worried Dragoon spirit still hovering around. "It's okay Dragoon, and tell the others I will be fine." Usagi instructed gently, watching as the blue dragon nodded and flew off. "Setsuna."Usagi intoned. Setsuna laid a tan hand on the broach that held the ginzuishou and sighed.

"The bit beasts or guardian spirits of this world have decided to impart one to you." Setsuna informed her. "A spirit is growing and feeding in the ginzuishou, won't be long now until its out." Setsuna said. "Don't worry this will be the only time you collapse." She told her and stood up. "Oh, Usagi, we are all proud of your progress, especially when you asked to be trained." Setsuna informed her and then vanished from her sight. Usagi sighed and laid back against the pillow.

"Mysterious time senshi." Usagi muttered, and laid a hand on her broach. "I wonder what it will be, and if it will be a he or she?" Usagi mused, and slipped back into a shallow sleep.

Max and Michael met once more around the blade dish. However, since Max's emotions were on a high note, Michael stood not a chance against him. They traded a few words, and told the All-Starz of Usagi's condition. Each team gave a bow of acknowledgment, and readied themselves for the next leg of the tournament. The All-Starz to Arabia, and the Blade Breakers to Russia. Zin went off to pick up Usagi, and she rested in his arms through out the car ride into the guest bed prepared for her at Max's.

Dinner was solemn at the Mizuhara residence, without the sunny blonde, everyone fell into a silence. Usagi sighed as she woke up and recognized the guest room at Max's, her stomach rumbled to remind her of its state. She stood and slipped from the bed, down the hall and headed to the dining room. Usagi perked up as she saw everyone around the table. However, she was disturbed by the heavy silence, and bit her lip. Sighing once more, she smiled grandly and bounced into the dining room. "Hey, did anyone save something for me?" She asked with a bit of a whine. Everyone snapped to her, and they all smiled at her gesturing for her to sit. As she sat conversation picked up, as Shingo described the battles Usagi missed. At the end, Kai tapped the table with a hand to gather attention. He raised his glass in a subtle gesture and turned his sienna eyes to Usagi.

"At home, today is Women's day, which means I give a toast to you." He informed her, his eyes concentrating fully on the liquid in his glass. "A toast to Usagi, may her strength inspire us all." Kai evaluated and raised his glass, the others did the same. Usagi smiled serenely at them, and bowed as a blush spread across her cheeks. Kai then rose from his seat and vanished into the hallways. He walked into his room, and picked up the white roses, silently he slipped into Usagi's room. Laying them gently on her pillow, he turned and walked back into his room to await her to settle back into her room.

Usagi helped clean the table, even though practically everyone ushered her to go rest. She sighed in hopelessness and headed up, opening the door she was met with a surprise. Laying a top a pillow two white roses shimmered at her. Usagi walked over and gently picked them up, she admired them before placing them in a vase with the flowers she had received on Valentine's Day. Musing within her day dreams she crawled into her bed and sighed in wonder. A few minutes later she heard her door creak open, and she pretended to sleep, her eyes slitted.

Kai approached Usagi's bed with the present resting in his hand. Dranzer pulled out from his blade and alighted on his shoulder. He turned a curious eye to his bit beast, Dranzer nipped his ear and he shook his head. Gently, he laid the present on top of Usagi's chest, and stared out the window. Nodding he turned to walk away when an ivory hand caught his. He glanced down and saw the curious gaze of Usagi, he sighed and grabbed the chair by the desk that rested in the room. Dranzer trilled, taking flight from his shoulder and landing on the present, nipping at Usagi's fingers resting upon it. "Also, on Women's day we buy flowers, and presents for the influential women in our lives." Kai informed her quietly. Usagi smiled at him, wrapping her hand tighter around the one that gripped his. Dranzer squawk and their attention shifted to him as he picked at the ribbon that held the box. Usagi laughed, waving her other hand at him, while Kai reached over with his lose hand and scooped him up. He slipped his hand from Usagi's and reached back to the vase resting on the desk. Kai gripped one of the white roses, and tucked it into Usagi's right bun. "Enjoy Women's Day, Usagi." He whispered, leaning over with Dranzer still in his other arm, he tucked a bang of her's behind her ear. Then he turned and left, his steps muted, but Usagi heard his door open, and close.

She sighed at the quiet Russian's way, and eyed the present with a hungry eye. Carefully she opened the box, and gasped in surprise. Kai had gotten her first blade, and the ginzuishou reacted to the presence. Usagi felt a pull from her crystal and watched as a beam leapt from it and touched the middle of the blade. A blurred image appeared in the middle and Usagi pouted in curiosity. She sighed and laid the blade aside, glancing down she grasped the other item in the box. Again the quiet boy had surprised her, as she pulled the object from the box and held it eye level. Kai had gotten her a sculpture of the four original Blade Breakers standing beside their bit beast.

Its base was wide made of cherry wood, and burnished darker. The four boys stood back to back, their bit beast in various positions around them. In the front of the sculpture was a smiling Max, turned away facing toward the left. His hand resting upon a laying Draciel by his feet. Braced against his back was a smirking Takao who faced right, Dragoon standing protectively in front of him, his claws crossed. Behind those two was Rei who stood directly behind Max, his face also to the west. He was grinning with his fangs out, and Driger stood to his left staring proudly into space. Against Rei's back was Kai facing off into the east. He face was without expression, but his head was tilted as if he was searching for something. Dranzer was upon his right shoulder, his wings resting against the back of Kai's head.

Usagi sighed, and ran a finger over each detail, memorizing the crafting. She rose and placed it on the desk, right next to the glass figurine. "My guys." Usagi stated, and slipped into bed. Before closing her eyes she turned her head to her door. "Thank you Kai, I really enjoyed it." She whispered and nodded off. Unaware of the ginzuishou feeding energy to the blade, the image becoming clearer.

A blue haired boy nodded from his position beside Usagi's door. He turned to his attentive bit beast, and softly stroked the feathered head. "I am pleased." Kai whispered back, before he slipped into his room for the night.

However, the peace the world was beginning to know, was once again about to be shattered. Two dark silhouettes worked reverently to prepare for the plans they had set in motion. One knew the blading world with an advent hate, and the another wanted the control of a certain crystal. For now their goals were one and the same, and that did not bode well for any of our heroes. They worked quietly under the radar, hoping not to alert a certain senshi of fire, or the one of time.

Okay, well there is the next chapter, I hope I answered most of your questions. Ta, Kai is quiet and withdrawn, but also shy, how cute. Hmm, I believe I am leaving you with questions, I am certain you will ask. (Shrugs) oh well, tense boys ne? Please Review.

Best Wishes,

WolfchildBlazer


	10. Mar 14th White Day

**Jessica Hillyard-**(Laughs.) Anxious are we? Sure in my next story I will go day by day.

**Angel-**(Big smile on face.) I just love your reviews. Okay where to start? Oh yeah. (Glances evenly at Heero and holds up a severed hand holding a fan.) Tell your boyfriend thank you for the thought of helping me out, just so I can update quicker. Though geez, did he have to leave Kagura's hand in my mailbox? (Looks curiously at the hand.) I don't think I want to know how he manage to do that. Okay moving on, the flower shop in Weiss Keruz and Kai, oh yeah that would be chaos. I don't know why evil people are always shrouded in mystery, maybe that is their calling card. (Glares at D/F.) Stop hitting her, so what if she is still enjoying V-day? Let her and Heero have their fun. (Smirks and holds up a two finger salute.) Thanks for the advice Angel-chan. (Leans over.) I see what you mean. (Glances over and sees Heero trying to gain Angel's attention and Sesshomaru glaring darkly at the wall.) Nope I do not carry the Hn dictionary any more, because Duo gave it to me, and I doubt the things he suggested were the things Heero was actually saying. Here, go ahead and look. (Offers over Duo's Hn Dictionary to Angel.) I just have one question you stroke the ego to gain perfect control over said guy, but how do you subsequently deflate it a little if it gets to big? (Sighs and looks at D/F on the floor.) Are you guys going to move any time soon? Oh, yeah, Relena, she was here a few minutes ago looking for you two. I sent on a little trip, thanks to Pluto, to the time of the dinosaurs if you are looking for her still.

**Flame Ivy Moon-** Oh, please don't die. I am sorry, just don't die.

**Funkangel-** A day at the beach huh? Hmm, I try to work that in. Thank you for your kind words, I do have INU/SM Crosses, but Iset is not mine.

No ownership, maybe I am trying to draw out V-day in Feb, because this is another woman holiday, but Japanese.

Takao bounced trying to get the blood pumping back into his cold extremities. The world famous team along with their guests shivered as they walked from the car into the hotel. That is all but Kai of course, being how he is Russian. Takao gave a glare of envy at the Russian boy who walked into the hotel without a twitch. They had stayed in America for a little longer, about five days longer before they arrived. Out of curiosity when they entered their hotel flat Takao walked over to Kyouju. "Hey Kyouju, what day is our battle?" he asked, he saw Kyouju shake his head at Takao's forgetfulness.

" The fifteenth, which is in two days." Kyouju reminded him with a slight tone of aggravation. Takao nodded in thanks, heading off to sleep, after all, jet lag, training, teaching, and dealing with Usagi's sudden faint had really taxed everyone. They each said their separate goodnights and headed off to bed.

Usagi sighed as she reached her hotel room, and shifted through her luggage. Pulling out some personalized stationary she settle on top of her bed to write. Quickly she wrote a cheery letter to her parents and over looked it.

'Sangatsu 13th,'

' Shin'ai, Hahaoya, Chichioya;'

' How are you? Is father taking the day off tomorrow for Shiro day?'

' I bet father has already bought you tons of kanbi's, cakes, and hana's.'

' Well, everything is fine here, Shingo and I are getting along just great.'

' I miss you lots.'

' Your Aijou Musume,'

'Usagi.'

Satisfied with her letter to her parents, she sealed it and placed a stamp on it to be mailed tomorrow. Holding back a yawn she stretched and slipped into bed.

The next day is herald by a panicking Takao, whose steps beat wildly on the carpeted floors. Usagi cracked one wearily eye open, and whined as her eyes locked with the digits on the alarm clock. A growled followed her bandy whine, and she thrust back her covers. Angered by being awoken at FIVE am in the morning circumvented by a restless night peaked with unusual energy, left our dear blonde bunny with a bit of an attitude. Hearing the beating steps of the Dragoon wielder she slammed open her door and decked him right as he ran by, then with out an ounce of explanation flounced back into her room with a deafening slam from her door. Leaving many stares of amazement from the others, and a sigh from Shingo. He turned balefully to his idol laying on the floor with a bruise rising from his cheek. "Didn't you learn from last time?" Shingo asked with a taunt shake of his head. "Nee-chan is anything, _but_ a morning person." He reminded the dazed one and walked into the kitchen to retrieve some cereal.

The rest of the gang quietly passed the bunny's room, however, irony seemed to find them funny this morning. As they stepped in front of the looming door of the tired blonde, a lose, squeaky floor board announced their presences. The door swung open, and they were all floored by a forcefully thrown pillow. Vapid sapphires stared from the angry one, low growling also originating from her. The boys couldn't help the silver of fear that crawled through them, even the Russian held a sorrowful balked gaze. Takao from his position on the floor couldn't help his dazed comment. "Do you need coffee in the morning to become normal?" He asked, the rest of the team tensing in anticipation. Frustrated from the awake feeling blinking behind her eyes, Usagi stomped forward and ripped of Takao's cap, then successfully shoved the cap into his mouth. With a simpering glare to the rest of them, she stalked into her room, but her voice carried through the door.

"You will be outside all day, all right?" Usagi asked, but it wasn't veiled as anything, but a command. "Now, I want complete silence so as I may sleep until ten, go away." Usagi ordered, and all the males rushed to obey, quietly of course.

Usagi sighed as she curled into bed, guilt creeping up her throat. Tossing to her side she sent a small apologizing feeling to them, and promised mentally to apologize for real later. Yet, irony found her new plaything to be fun, so she sent another distraction. "Hime-haha?" came a quiet voice from a willowy female. Usagi turned her sapphires to soft, concerned violet ones. Seeing the familiar neck long raven hair of the Saturn senshi, Usagi sighed.

"Yes Hota-chan?" Usagi questioned, she saw Hotaru bite her lip in cautiousness. "Come here Hota-chan, and tell me what is wrong." Usagi softly instructed, and watched as the second youngest senshi approach.

"Sets-haha, sent me to lend a little energy." Saturn told her, Usagi sighed and leaned from bed to give the small girl a hug. "Ready Usa-haha?"She asked the leaned over to spare some energy.

"Thanks Hota-chan, how is training?" Usagi inquired, and saw the Saturn senshi smile.

"Fine, and fun, Mars-san is picking up your sleeping habits." Hotaru informed her with a laugh. Usagi pouted, but couldn't stop the smirk that crept up her lip. However, the playful atmosphere hit a tense note when Saturn's eyes turned blank. "Ominous energy watches us." Saturn warned then disappeared to inform the time senshi. Usagi gnashed her teeth at the statement and fished out her ginzuishou.

"Here we go again." Usagi murmured to her crystal, and tucked it back into her broach. The morning seemed filled with surprises when a sharp flash originated from the blade that Kai had given her. It bundled into a small form on her bed, it finally subsided leaving a furry shape object. Usagi leaned over curiously, poking it gently, it gave a sharp yip, causing Usagi to jump back and hit her back on the head board. The bundle unfurled itself turning one gold, and one silver eye to a surprised Usagi. As it unwound the shape of the bundle revealed itself to Usagi. "Kitsune." Usagi muttered as a unusually colored fox walked benign to Usagi's flat hand.

The kitsune, as it had been revealed was of a light red, with navy blue speckled in, with white tipped paws, alerting to the fact of two white circular-knit markings on its cheeks. Also marked was a dark green arrow shape behind the cusp of his head. Tufts upon its ears were backed red, with blue, white, and black softened in. However, what made this one kitsune strange were the stripes of gold, silver, and white lining its bushy tail. Usagi smiled glancing at the kitsune that now played attack and retreat with her hand. "You must be my guardian spirit then, Hibon Kishi." Usagi christened the small kitsune, who yipped cheerily at her and nipped at her idle fingers. Only receiving a gentle laugh in response, Kishi butted its head under her hand. "Keimyou, Hibon Kishi." she whispered softly and cradle its form in her arms. "Ah you are male, terrific, I suppose you will be overprotective too, my knight?" Usagi asked him, he only nipped once more. "All right, lets you get you something to eat, while my ginzuishou aligns your energy to the blade." Usagi told him.

The guys were all currently eating breakfast, when they heard the soft footfalls of the female companion. Each made ready to bolt outside, but they heard the cheery laugh and stilled their steps. Curiously their eyes alighted on a smiling Usagi holding something in her arms. Hearing soft baited breaths, she gazed up and smiled at the group. Lights speared from their beyblades and formed the bit beasts before Usagi peeking at the bundle in her arms. "My nakama, Hibon Kishi." Usagi whispered to the four bit beasts, who seemed to nod and vanish back into their blades.

Takao impatient and beyond curious, cleared his throat. "What is going on Usagi?"

"Remember when I fainted the other day?" Usagi inquired and watched as they all nodded. "It was from the added strain of nurturing the new spirit in my soul." She began and saw the weird looks thrown her way. "Your bit beast blessed me with one." Usagi clarified, and saw shocked looks around the room. She held up the object of discussion for everyone to see. "My nakama, Hibon Kishi." Usagi introduced, and watched as they observed the strangely marked fox.

Rei spoke up first from his position. "I can see some of Driger in him." gesturing to the white paws, and stripes in his ears. "Not to mention, that green like arrow marking behind his head." Rei continued, and walked up to the kitsune. "Pleasure to meet you, Hibon Kishi." Rei told him, and was rebuffed with a protective growl from the small kitsune. Usagi sighed as Rei laughed. "All ready protective, though I can see why." He stated the first part out loud, but the second part was whispered for Usagi's benefit. She blushed at his small flirtatious comment, and held up Kishi to block her face. Rei chuckled and sat back down, watching the rest of the show.

Max stood up and whistled cheerily as he observed the kitsune. "The black markings in his ear tufts, and the white markings on his cheeks belong to Draciel." Max countered and reached a hand to the pup, he was also rebuffed by a protective growl. "Alright, I am not going to hurt Usagi." Max swore, holding one hand over his heart. He laughed at the distrustful glance thrown his way from the pup.

Takao laughed from his position of watching. "You named him well, Kishi, your knight." He remarked. "The blue fur, and golden eye are Dragoon's inherence."Takao pointed out and settled back, not wishing to bring out the protective instincts of the fox.

Kai glanced over from his sitting position at the table with a critical eye. Noting the body of the fox was mainly Dranzer's red, except a little lighter. He nodded to the red in the body, but his eye focused on the silver eye, the gold and silver fur trails. "Silver?" he remarked out, standing and walking closer to the fox. It growled at him, his hackles raised to protect his mistress. Kai smirked a little, his back to his team mates and raised an amused eyebrow. Kishi continued to growl, but lowered his hackles as Kai continued to approach. "Knight indeed." He whispered softly, only for his words to be caught by the pair. "Good, protect her well." He whispered even softer, so only the fox could catch his sentence. The fox seemed to nod back, and Usagi frowned.

"Exactly what are you telling my Kishi?" She inquired lightly. Kai gave her a small smirk and walked toward the exit of the kitchen.

"How to annoy Takao." Kai answered as he vanished from their vision.

"Hey!" Takao cried out in defense, but it didn't reach the ears of the team captain. Shrugging his shoulders with irritation, he turned a bright smile to Usagi. "Instead of training today, how about I take you out to pick up some chocolates, after all I do believe it's Shiro Day." Takao offered, his tone openly playful. Usagi cheered, picked up a piece of toast from the table and offered it to Kishi.

"Only if I can take Kishi." Usagi said, and Takao nodded easily. Usagi grabbed a plate of sausage, gently shifted Kishi in her arms and ran off to her room. Placing Kishi down as she entered, she plucked off four sausages from the plate, and gave the rest to Kishi. Shifting around as she got dressed, she picked up her blade, and clicked her tongue against her teeth. "All the guys name their blades after their spirits, but I don't want to do that to Kishi." Usagi murmured, studying it a little more, she smiled. "I will call it Zoutou, as it was one." Usagi finalized and place the blade on her pillow. "Come on Kishi, lets go celebrate Shiro day." Usagi cheered, and watched as her guardian spirit took a running leap and land on her shoulders. "Ne, I hope when we get to Japan, I figure out how to introduce you to Luna." Usagi remarked and dashed out.

Takao, as per White Day, or Shiro's Day, took the influential blonde in his life out for chocolates, cakes, and flowers. They walked companionably side by side, Kishi resting on Usagi shoulders, as they visited many shops. The day was spent kind of lazily, each enjoying the company of one another. Even Kishi, in the spirit of the day, hopped off as they passed a small Russian park, and located a few Edelweiss flowers of the daisy family. These pink petal flowers that flowed into a soft yellow, before reaching the darken core, was the symbol of daring, and noble courage. Usagi laughed at the cheekiness of her ki no nakama, and patted his head.

The pair never noticed them being followed, and Kishi was to small to truly sense any negativity from the dark pair three blocks behind them. However, the smallness of Kishi worked in his favor, for the two shadows could not detect his presence at all, giving an advantage to the side of light. Usagi and Takao arrived back at the hotel around six pm, and was greeted by a dismal crowd. "What's up?" Takao asked, and Zin turned to him with a frown.

"It seems, the Russian team has asked for the tournament to co-join the one in Japan finales." Zin informed him.

"Weird, so we won't be battling in Russia?" Takao asked.

"No, we just got word that Daitenji-san agreed." Zin conferred. Takao hummed, bowing his head, before glancing up with a shrug and a smile.

"Lets use this time to train, we will be ready to face them then." Takao stated, but his smile was dampened when Kai stepped forward from the shadows.

"Yes, train, but this is unlike them, they have something up their sleeves." Kai informed them, then with a glance around, he pulled out Dranzer and shot the blade toward an open window. They watched as the blue blade bounced off an incoming white one, and sent it back outside. "Hmm." Kai offered as he saw the markings on the blade.

"This spells trouble." Kyouju said, reminding himself of the many things that have happened over their blading journey.

"Everyone head off to bed, we are going to have an early morning tomorrow." Zin instructed and headed off to his own room.

The white blade that was struck out from the hotel room fell from its shot into the waiting hands of its blader. Narrowed sky blue eyes glanced up from their position. "This is a much warning as I can give without making _him_ suspicious." the blader said, and vanished into the confines of the shadowy street.

However, as the sky blue one turned away he bumped into a fellow blader on the wrong side. "Miguel, watch it." He warned. He saw the other blader nod, and ushered him to hurry.

"Sorry, I know this is the only way to repay Takao, but _they_ are starting to get suspicious." Miguel told him. The two bladers vanished from the street heading for the lair of the two main enemies. As they walked in the one that despised the blading world gazed up.

"Ah boys, how was our little scare tactic?" It inquired. Sky blue eyes held up his scratched blade, with chipping from Dranzer's blade. "Excellent, and was the girl with them?"was the further inquiry. The two bladers responded with affirmative nods. "Very good, we shall move on to phase two."ordered the shadowed enemy, and two evil filled cackles shattered the silence, grating the ears of the two bladers.

Well then, the shadowy enemies have made a move, yippie for them. Shiro Day, or white day is basically like Valentine's day except no jewelry required. Hmm, word list.

Shin'ai- Dear (Beloved.) Chichioya-Father (Formal) Hahaoya- Mother (Formal)

Shiro-White Sangatsu-March Kanbi-Candy Hana-Flower

Aijou-Loving Musume-Daughter Hibon-Unique Kishi-Knight

Keimyou-Clever Nakama-Companion Zoutou-Gift

Ki no Nakama-Spirit Companion

Anyways, any questions, concerns just leave them in your review. Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfChildBlazer


	11. Spring Solastice March 21st

**Jessica Hillyard-**Yep, they are going to find out her secret soon. Alright, but Kai's grandfather disappeared after the first season. Volitare would of loved Usagi, she is powerful. Ah, I am not going to do Easter, and St.Patrick's Day, they are both religious holidays that really can't help the plot..but, don't worry, I will add something to that later. April's Fools? Smirks, that is the next chapter.

**Flame Ivy Moon-**Why can't you get the computer to change it?

**Funkangel-**(Shakes head.) Nope didn't write that. Yami Noctura did.

**Angel-**Ah always look forward to your reviews, they really make me smile. Hmm, you are right Takao is on the losing end a lot, perhaps, I should choose a new target? You don't bore me, I find your stories and questions, uplifting if anything. No problem about standing up for you. (Glares at D/F.) They should know better, keep this up, and I will take away your fun of torturing the moon queen. (Glances back at Angel.) Anyway, hmm, a scared Irony, sure they can take care of it, a scared Irony, is the worst, just send her after Relena. (Mutters as the screen pops up of the scared dinosaurs.) Darn, hmm. (Thinks, and then smiles.) Hey Pluto, you know that whole time continuum thing? (Sees Pluto nod.) Weren't telling me, that theory's support that if someone is lost in that, they won't be seen for awhile? (Sees Pluto nod again.) Okay, I want you to take this gagged thing, (Pointing to Relena.) And put her into one of the time rips, until Heero and Angel can think of something really devious without _certain_ interruptions. (Pushes a bound and gagged Relena toward Pluto who opens a time rip.) Thanks Pluto. (Sees W.C.B. walk back to Angel with a smirk on her face, and whistling the tune from Time Warp.)

Wow, so that is how it is done, thanks for answering my question. (Giggles slyly.) What ever do you mean Angel-chan? (Glances back at the impatient Sesshomaru.) No, don't worry, I am sure S-chan back here isn't really interested. (Sees W.C.B. lean closer to answer her, and S-chan walks over to lean behind W.C.B.) Truth of the matter is, it doesn't have anything to do with a certain tall, dashing, albeit nosy (reaches back, and flicks Sesshomaru's pointed nose right over her head.) Inu Taiyoukai. I just thought a fox would suit Usagi in this story, not to mention one of the other reviewers asked if she could have one.(Turns around to face Sesshomaru.) Now then, are you satisfied? Nothing to be jealous about, possessive puppy. (Faces Angel again.) Well, (Shrugs as Sesshomaru walks off for a minute.) Maybe there is a deeper subconscious reason, that I don't know about. (Smirks minuet.) Naw, I wouldn't do that to Sess.

(Glances at Angel in shock of the revelation of Duo's Hellish Hn Dictionary.) Should of seen that one coming. Sure you can borrow it, in fact you can keep it, as a constant reminder of Duo's meddlesome ideas. (Speak of the lord of hell, Duo rushes in and dives behind W.C.B.) Save me. (W.C.B. glances behind her with an eyebrow raised.) I should do this why? (Hears Duo whimper, and hears a loud click of a gun, gazes up to find Heero's favorite colt aligned with forehead.) Why me? (Reaches up with a sigh, wrench's said favorite gun and hands it to Angel.) All right, realistically, you cannot kill Duo. (Catches the semi glares from both Heero and Angel.) If you kill him, you cannot torture him further, as he has with the obsession built Relena. Also, I know Heero has probably trained you Angel to handle Wing Gundam. (Catches the smirk on Angel-chan's face and the shake of her head.) All right fine, you taught him, anyways, the controls on Death-scythe Hell are different. Now I know you could very well figure them out, but then again you would take away all of Wufei's fun, of trying to de-braid Duo. (Glances behind to grab Duo.) Now, they won't kill you, so don't hide behind me, however, I cannot promise pain won't follow. (Hands Duo over.)

(Gazes down at the Roses in hand and sighs.) Very pretty. (Turns around to see angry Sesshomaru.) Not pretty? (W.C.B. inquires quietly, and shakes head.) Sess, you know by now that roses are not even remotely my favorite flower, so stop. (Holds up banquet.) Besides, Heero loves Angel-chan, these are for an apology. (Hugs Sesshomaru gently, and turns back to Angel and Heero.) Anything? Okay, just three things.

1-No more severed body parts in my mailbox, I don't think my heart needs the exercise.

2-You have to at least give us some clue how you manage to cross dimensions, by pass the annoying Naraku, skip past the Inu-tachi and Sess here, to slice of a female demons hand.

3-THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT- I want you to keep Angel happy at all times, all right? If she is sad for even a moment, I won't listen to excuses. You maybe the perfect soldier, but trust me, angry females are never a good thing.

Okay I do not own Beyblade or Sailor Moon, but you all know this.

**Sorry for my tardiness, but I had many things pop up, and so on and so forth. I didn't forget about you guys I swear!**

Loud cracks echoed in Usagi's ears as she shifted in Takao's dojo. For some reason Usagi couldn't find sleep and she rose to creep silently out the dojo. As she walked past the boys she held her breath, not checking to see if they all laid asleep. Her soft padding brought her out the dojo and down its wooden steps, she hurried to the reflection pond to stare into it. For a minute or so, she just watched herself breathe in and out, when a loud clang echoed in her ears. Turning her head to focus on the sound, Kishi popped out from his place in the dojo and curled around her legs.

She smiled and lifted him into her arms, stalking toward the clanging echoes. Her eyes alighted on one of the boys, but he was not alone, as his blade crashed against the one that attacked them in the hotel. The shadows hid most of his features, but Usagi would recognize those two hairstyles any where. Kai was blading against...the sky-blue eyed Yuriy! Usagi gasped in surprise, the boy certainly didn't seem evil. Her gasp, however brought both bladers attention to her, and they each stared warily before Yuriy turned to leave, Kishi would have none of that. Taking a flying leap, he landed in front of the red head, and growled fiercely. Yuriy smirked slightly and turned back to the pair. Kai meanwhile called back Dranzer and crossed his arms walking closer to the shocked blonde. Her mouth worked frantically as her thoughts jumbled together. "Why, how, wha?"She questioned pulling back from both boys.

"Easy Usagi, this isn't what it looks like." Yuriy stated. Usagi recoiled, that statement hardly ever holds true, but her sapphire's locked tightly with his.

"Then, please, explain." Usagi murmured, dodging the restricting and warning hand of Kai. "I need to know." She told both, and Kishi growled again at his mistress's confusion.

"I work for the new faction that plan's on take over the world." Yuriy stated bluntly and held up his hand. "However, it is only to spy on one of the leaders of the organization." He added, and observed as Usagi tilted her head. "There are two leaders, one that has haunted most of my life, Boris." Yuriy claimed, and his voiced darkened on the name. "He has been wanting to rule the beyblade world to make an army to take over the world." Yuriy explained, and sighed. "However, there is another leader, one that knows about you, and some of your more secretive talents." He stated, and his eyes flashed. "This leader, knows _all_ your secrets." Yuriy finished and walked toward Usagi. "It would be in your best interest to round up your team, and tell the blade breakers, what exactly I am referring to." He whispered kindly, and gave her a small hug before vanishing into the bamboo surrounding them.

"So, it has come to that.." Usagi whispered, and it peaked the interest of the silent Kai.

"Comes to what?" He asked, now standing next to her, a hand on her arm to cut off any escape. Kishi walked over and went to nip at Kai's heal, but Usagi stopped him. Usagi sighed, and waved a hand over her broach, revealing the ginzuishou. "It's a gem, so what?" Kai inquired, his tone tight with confusion.

"Not just any gem." Usagi stated, and leaned her forehead against his. "Just relax."Usagi murmured, and her lunarian symbol glowed softly upon her brow. Kai jolted a bit as the glow spread to him, but settled as he was no stranger to odd things. "Holy Ginzuishou, hear my plea, let him see." She ordered, and various images flooded the boy. Kai stinted at the life of the girl he had come to know over the weeks that had past.

"Senshi?" Kai mumbled as he cleared his brain of the lasting images.

"Yes, and I must get in touch with them." Usagi told him, and laid a gentle kiss on his brow. "I am sorry, I know that can be overwhelming." Usagi whispered, and pulled away, only to be caught in a hug by the silent boy.

"You are not alone." He stated, brushed a kiss against her cheek and left. Usagi smiled softly as the first light of dawn appeared, and the first sakura blossom of the season fell, landing on her nose. She reached up, plucked it off, and placed it on Kishi, giggling as he tried to chase it. Her giggles floated through the air waking the ones in the dojo, and recapturing the attention of the one walking. All the guys woke, yawned and walked to where they heard the sound. Kai also walked back, and they all watched as Usagi leaped about, dancing in the blooming sakura blossoms, along with her fox. Soft smiles lit their face, and Shingo coughed slightly to gain his sister's attention. Usagi stopped whirling at the sound and manage to trip over Kishi, causing the two to tumble into a pile of gathered sakura blossoms. They all laughed at the embarrassed bunny, and Shingo slipped out his camera to take a picture of his sister. Usagi huffed and crossed her arms, before a small smirk crossed her face. She winked at Kishi, gathered a few blossoms and flung them at the group. Obscuring their vision, Usagi and Kishi appeared behind them, tackling them into the blossoms.

While wrestling in the pink and red blossoms, Usagi managed to get tangled in the arms of Max. He smirked softly, and kissed her inner cheek, before letting her go. She blushed, and stuck a couple of cherry blossoms in his ruffled blonde hair. He smirk, and placed a couple in her buns. Usagi giggled and hopped away from him, spring had infected them all. "Nee-chan?" Shingo called, directing her attention to him. "I am hungry." Shingo told her. All the guys turned to her, and she sweat dropped. 'When I couldn't cook, I never had to deal with this.' Usagi thought in remark, and squeak when strong arms slipped around her waist. She looked back to see a cat smirk, and the shining orbs of Rei. She sighed, as he lifted her up, and smirked wider.

"Yeah, Usagi, we are hungry." He whispered in to her ear, his warm breath tickling her. She swatted unsuccessfully at the boy holding her. Rei smiled at her, glanced at the occupied males that were currently flowering Shingo, and nipped at the ear he had whispered in. Then he swept her into a bridal position and carried her to the kitchen part of the dojo. "Please?" He asked, his eyes flashing. She sighed once more, and turned to the ones coming in.

"Fine, it will be a few minutes." Usagi agreed, and blushed as she heard a contented purr from Rei, who placed her down. He nodded, and walked out, avoiding the bite of the advancing Kishi. Takao remained as the group dispersed, and he approached Usagi.

"I'll help." Takao stated, and Usagi smiled gratefully at him. 'Helping,' consisted of trying to cook, which Usagi recognized as her prior handiwork before her lessons. She sweat dropped slightly, and handed him the items to be placed out instead. After that he hung around a bit, and Usagi felt slightly sad for the boy who wanted to help. She gestured for him to stand behind her, and lay his hands on hers. Takao walked over and did as she asked, she directed him on how to cut the lean off the breakfast meat. Once Takao got the hang of it, she slipped her hands from underneath his, however he slipped his unoccupied hand around her waist holding her there. "You should stay, so I don't mess up." Takao whispered, and together they managed to finish a decent breakfast. They cleaned the dishes they used to cook, and then called the rest in for to eat.

Kai's glare wasn't noticeable to the ones eating, but Shingo happened to glance up to see the stone-like male glaring at all the others, before softening slightly when his eyes landed on Usagi. 'He likes my sister.' Shingo remarked casually, and glanced quickly around to see the quick peeks at his sister from the others. 'They all do, well, idols or not, they will have to prove themselves.' Shingo swore, and placed another stick full of breakfast into his mouth. 'However, they are all better then that Mamoru character.' He finished, and locked gazes with Kishi, they shared a understanding nod. 'I want one!' Shingo whined and mused thoughtfully.

Far above on the planet Uranus, a very mischievous time guardian, with to much free time heard the plea. She smirked slightly, glanced into the future before contacting her hime mentally with the wish. 'After all, it should benefit us in the up and coming battles.' Setsuna remarked, and then slammed her time staff into the ground. "Dead Scream!" She yelled out, silencing the training. "We will be arriving on Earth, April 1st, do be ready at that time." She stated and vanished from their sites, of course ignoring the muttering of her fellow senshi.

Mars growled slightly, and huffed at the time senshi. "They should call her the poofing senshi, or the I-am-purposely-vague-for-fun." She nipped out, and her sentiment was shared by the others.

"Though poofing is not an element." Mercury chimed in, and everyone smiled a little.

"Her other suggestion would just be to long." Venus added, and everyone glanced at her in surprise. "What, I have matured." Venus sulked and everyone fainted in surprise. "Hey!" Venus yelled out, and then smirked. 'Fine.' she thought, and drew her hand up in attack position. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She shouted out, waking the others, and restarting the training.

Usagi smiled when she heard the thought passed on by Pluto, she waved a casual hand over her ginzuishou, granting the wish of her brother's. 'It will make an excellent April Fools's joke.' She thought evilly, and a small smirk crept over her lips. Everyone happen to glance at her at that time, and raise an eyebrow. "What?" She asked, and they turned away, muttering nothing. Usagi sighed and fed a piece of her breakfast to Kishi. "They are silly, aren't they Kishi?" She mused to him playfully. He whined for more, and turned a glance to the males dominating the table with a snobbish sniff. Usagi laughed and tickled his tummy while feeding him some more. "Haruka, is just going to love you." Usagi mumbled lovingly to him, and rubbed one of his ears. He yawned and let out a small yip. She smiled at him and curled him into her arms, she nodded to the guys, leaving to place Kishi on her pillow.

Usagi happened to catch sight of a clock as she returned from laying Kishi down. She gasped and hurried back to the group. "Hey, we need to hurry up if we want to catch the earliest bus to Okinawa." She informed them, and they all scattered to dress, and so on. Five minutes flat, they were dressed and marching to the closest bus stop. As they arrived in Okinawa, Usagi turned pleadingly to the guys who gulped at her gaze. "Please, can we see the kimono shows first, please?" She asked and turned on light puppy eyes. All the guys groaned, even Shingo, the same thought running through all their heads. 'Must not give in, must say no...'They all stated. However, their thoughts and body movements were not in sync as they all nodded obligingly to Usagi. They all groan mutely as she dragged all of them to the outside fashion show.

They all watch unamused, except Usagi, as the females marched though showing off the season's kimono's. Growing bored, the males started to fidget, until they heard Usagi gasp delighted. They all snapped to attention, as four beautiful kimono's flashed by their eyes. One was base white, sakura blossom's lining the sleeves, trims, and collar. It had a ruby red, flaming phoenix wrapping around, and curled in the curving body was a small fox, almost identically marked like Kishi. Kai flicked a glance between the girl and the kimono, he sighed slipping off. The second had a base of light pink, small white lily's in place where sakuras's were on the other one, except this one had a blue dragoon guarding a white bunny. Takao mused slightly, before sighing and slipping off as well. The third was a sky blue, red roses trimmed this one, a roaring white tiger stood protectively over a remarking image of Kishi. Rei smirked, and silently vanished into the crowd. Last was one of a light, almost pale yellow, violets decorated this one, and it was a black turtle carrying a white bunny. Max smiled softly at Usagi before walking off. Shingo groaned as he was left alone with his tranced sister. Observing the kimono's closer, he rolled his eyes. 'Minako, and Setsuna must of had a hand in this.' He remarked, and his ears caught on the announcer's comment. "These are from Meiou, Setsuna starting Spring line-up." The guy informed them, and Shingo rolled his eyes again. 'Figures.' He mumbled and looked over to see if his sister even noticed. Seeing her still absent gaze, he sighed and crossed his arms. Minutes passed as more colorful kimono's flashed pass his eyes. 'I am going to go blind!' He yelled in his head as he with held a large groan. Finally the boys showed up with wrapped packages, and Shingo rolled his eyes for a third time. 'I bet I know what is in those.' He stated. Finally, the fashion show ended, and he quickly yanked Usagi away from the stage, ignoring her yelp.

They played numerous games, and feasted on several festival foods. Each carried with them a bagged Koi, that they had won at the fishing game. The guys went on several twisting, fast roller coaster rides as Usagi guarded their stuff, and went to watch the folk dancers. Finally came Usagi's favorite part, and she dragged them back to where the kimono show had been. "Not another fashion show.." Daichi whined as he saw the familiar stage. Shingo shook his head with a large sigh.

"No, now it's the beauty pageant." Shingo stated with a small huff, observing as the main blade breakers quickly turn their heads to the sighing up Usagi. 'They have got it bad.' Shingo observed, as their eyes followed the disappearing Usagi. Folk music played over as several contestants showed off their outer physic. Shingo blinked, her swore he had seen Minako winking at him from back stage for a mere moment. 'Didn't Setsuna say they were on a trip?' Shingo inquired, and checked to see if he had seen her. With a shrug, he didn't see her form anymore, and sighed.

Usagi smiled gently as she fingered the kimono her mother had made for this year. It was pure white, with lavender trimmings, and small silver stars lining her sleeves. Around her collar, and the edge of the kimono was alternating gold crescents, and red sakuras. It was as simple as it was beautiful, and she was startled out of her musings by a slight tap on her shoulder. Usagi turned to see the soft smiles of Rei, Minako, Hotaru, and Michiru. "We are going to bring out your inner goddess." Minako whispered kindly to her before the four converge on Usagi. Many plucks, tucks, tugs, clucks, swipes and rubs, the four stepped back admiring their handy work. "Usagi, no Serenity." Minako stated and slipped out a camera with tears in her eyes. The other three were in the same state, slipping out their cameras. "Now, the Ai senshi is on the case, so go hook a guy and whoo the crowd." Minako cheered and was wacked by Rei.

"Just show them your inner light, Usagi." Hotaru and Michiru chimed together with soft smiles.

"Oh, Odango, you look so beautiful." Rei remarked and smiled largely at her best friend. Usagi smiled at all them, who smiled back encouragingly. The curator waved her over, and she walked to the entrance of the curtain. "Try not to trip, Odango!" Rei called out, and they left in their senshi colored sparkles. Usagi stepped out with a small smile and a deep breath. The crowd that greeted her was silent, and Usagi felt her heart stop. 'They don't like me?' Usagi worried slightly, and searched out the guys, they were staring in open mouth shock, even Kai. 'Oh, am I ugly?' Usagi worried wounded. _'You are fine hime, just give them a minute, they are in shock at you.'_ Setsuna's confident voice echoed in her head. _'Now smile.'_ She added in instruction.

Shingo smiled at the figure of his sister, she never knew how she look. 'Not that she has ever had a problem.' He stated looking at the shell shock crowd. He stepped back and took a picture of the crowd just staring at his sister, before zooming on Usagi and snapping another. He smiled proudly at his sister, never shouting smugly that he was related to her. His eyes drifted to the blade breakers and couldn't help the smirk that graced his face. 'Ne-chan, you've wowed them.' He stated, and watched her nervous eyes scan the crowd.

Usagi's hair was flowing free from her buns, the ends slightly curled inward. Two ringlets hung on each side framing her large sapphire eyes. Her hair had been brush to bring a full shine to her gold, silver, and some white strands of hair. A light sparkle of silver glitter littered her cheeks, and a soft light coat of pink highlighted her eyelids. The kimono hugged her body snugly, and her lips were shined over with lip gloss. Suddenly the crowd thundered their applause. Usagi beamed, and her inner beauty speared out, leaving her without the doubt the winner.

After, they headed home on the bus, Usagi positively glowing while clutching her trophy from the pageant. Her eyes slid closed in sleep as the bus neared the last few miles to Takao's dojo. Shingo smiled and gathered her items, gesturing for the closest guy to carry his sleeping sister. Kai nodded and gently lifted her, settling her on her sleeping palette, all the guys smiled proudly at her before settling down to sleep. Kyouju gave them updates on their blades, and they nodded to him. Their dreams filled with the blonde, instead of the what-if's of the up and coming battle.

Sorry its late, that is why I made it extra long. Oh and look plently of fluff, some information, and senshi. The next one should be up shortly, April Fool's fun. Enjoy. Please review. Best Wishes, Wolfchildblazer.


	12. April Fool's Fun

**Flame Ivy Moon-**Thanks, and this is how you correct the chapters you have already placed up. Log in to your account..click on the backup/export link. Export the chapters you want to fix to doc manager, and make the corrections. Then go to edit story and re-upload the chapters over the old ones.

**Sorr**y, if you review and I don't answer in this one. I was trying to update this quickly.

No ownership, and thanks.

For once in her willing life, Usagi awoke early, and sneaked over to her brother's palette, one eye kept on the others. Kneeling down, she cupped a hand over his mouth before shaking him awake. Shingo blinked awaked and nodded to Usagi, as he realized that it was time to place their plans into action. Usagi winked, slipping over to her area, picking up Kishi, and two bulging knapsacks. Then both siblings cast a wary eye around to make sure their companions were asleep, they slipped out of the sleeping room with a quiet breath. They shared a nod, and split in two directions, Usagi keeping one hand on one of her jingling pockets.

Quickly the pair set to work, and once done met in front of the sleeping room, their knapsacks visibly smaller. Quietly they drew in their giggles before setting up their tricks. Thirty minutes into the tricks, one of the boys twitched nearly setting off one of the traps. A breath was passed as nothing happened and the Tsukino siblings finished up. With everything done, Usagi flicked out a note, and together the family walked to their home. Identical smirks etched their faces as they entered their home, their mother meeting them with a shake of her head.

Ikuko also had a very troublesome smirk that screamed she knew something that Usagi didn't. Usagi blinked cautiously, her steps careful of everything up to her room. However, her mother's grin didn't fall . She laid Kishi on her pillow, her mother had already been explained too about kishi and the other new arrival. However, one uptight black cat had not been informed.

Luna laid snoring, curled in the middle of the bed. Kishi slipped from the pillow, and walked over to introduce himself. This introduction called for a bound, then pounce on the unaware cat. Luna screeched in surprise as thick paws landed on her tail, causing her to jump in shock and land on the floor. Usagi giggled lightly as the wide-eyed red brimmed cat whirled her head around, her black fur puffed up. Usagi pulled the camera off the dresser and snapped a quick picture of the ruffled Luna. Her giggles fell into to snickers, and soon grew to laughs, shadowed by joyous yips.

Luna finally located the source of her agitation, and she leap on the bed to teach the pup of the rules. However her wide-eyes bugged completely when she noticed exactly what the pup was. "Usagi, that is a fox pup!" Luna yelled, her claws unsheathing. "Nasty, barbaric, untamed, wild beast." Luna snarled out as Usagi quieted her giggles at Luna's first exclamation.

"I know Luna." Usagi's voice cut through Luna's muttering. Causing the black cat to nearly have heart failure.

"You willing knew that you brought in that, that.." Luna's sentence went unfinished as she finally passed out. Kishi had watched this whole interaction with a peaked tilt of his head. Usagi sighed, stroked the fluffed hair of the feinted cat, and patted Kishi's head.

"Kishi, meet Luna." Usagi stated with a shake of her head. "Luna, meet Kishi." She added, and smiled as Kishi leapt over to clean the cat. Luna groaned and blinked, only to see a rough pink tongue sliding over her. "Luna, this is Kishi, according to Pluto and a few others's he is my ki no nakama." Usagi stated, hiding the grin as she heard the loud groan from the normally proper advisor. "Oh, and he will be spending the day with you!" Usagi chirp, bouncing out of the room. "Happy April Fool's." She added as the door slammed behind her just in time to hear her brother's awed scream of surprise.

Luna sighed sadly, 'Happy April Fool's indeed..' She muttered in her thoughts. Kishi ignored his companion's soured mood, finding her swatting tail, teasing, and hard to ignore. Luna was brought out of her self-pity as baby sharp teeth alighted on her tail. A yelp, and a soft swat sent the pup tumbling back wards. He merely smiled at her and leapt at her again, causing an interesting chase of cat and mouse, or would that be fox and cat?

Usagi crossed into her brother's room with a sweep, he laid flat on his back, a bundle curled into his chest. Shingo gazed up at her to see her smirk, his face was crossed between happiness and confusion. Usagi merely gestured to the blade that one of the guys had gotten him for Christmas. Shingo moved the bundle off, before turning to his sister. "Is he mine?" Shingo questioned, and Usagi quickly schooled her emotions.

"No, I need you to watch him, since I am already raising Kishi." She dead-panned, withholding a smirk as she saw his expression drop. Nimble fingers plucked his blade from his hands and pointed it at the bundle. Usagi then handed the blade back to its owner, and marched to his door. As she stepped out, she glanced behind her with laughing eyes, and smirking lips portrayed her position. "Happy April Fool's little brother." Usagi stated and shut his door with a laugh as he charged at her.

Usagi managed to skip down the stairs with out tripping, probably due to the training she had been receiving. Ikuko met Usagi at the bottom of the stairs and Usagi turned questioning orbs to her. "Ha-ha, any word from the girls?" She asked, and watched as her mother shook her head, turning away from Usagi. Usagi trotted after her mother as she walked away, missing the bright smirk on the blue-haired woman.

"Happy April Fool's Usagi!" Her mother and the senshi called out as she entered the living room. She blinked and the information to the brain made her faint.

Kai as always was the first awake, grabbing his shirt and scarf, he failed to notice the new color of the scarf or the sting attached to his shirt. He had a late night practicing, his timing being sharpen, that his mind hadn't quite process these changes. He slipped his shirt on, tugging the string which was tied around a very familiar rat-tai. As he yanked his shirt completely down, the string attach gave a furious pull to the rat-tail. Causing the Chinese to pop up with a yell, smacking face first into hanging pie, and his hand automatically came up to wipe it away. Both arms had been tied, one string latched to Max, the other to Daichi.

Kai meanwhile turned to see the reason of the yell, and his eyes finally alighted on the maze of strings laying among the dojo. His eyes followed the string to Max which had just been shifted, tugging the pillow out from under the blonde, making his head hit a loud, hand buzzer laid beneath it with a slam. The effect was instant, jolting Rei fully awake, who tugged the other string near Daichi causing water to topple on the poor boy. Kai had jumped at the sound, and a tightening around his left leg, made him realize he had set off another trap. The string grew taunt and mint ice cream made contact with the expose face of Takao.

Takao awakened and his body shot up in surprise setting off the four trip wires attached to him. All of them watched as one string unfurled plastic around the dojo sleeping quarters. The other strings released various colors of pudding and jello on our heroes. Sighing they all stood cautiously, and carefully made their way to the showering areas. Max finally noticed Kai's new neon green scarf settled around his neck.

He laughed uproariously drawing attention to it, causing a light flush to decorate the Kai's cheeks. They all hastily made their way into the showering stalls to rid themselves of the mess. However, when they came out, they were hardly their proper coloring.

Daichi sported flamingo pink hair, Max had a muted pea-green tone, Rei luscious black locks were stained white, Takao dealt with his maroon red, and Kai suffered through canary bright blonde.

All of them sighed and went to go practiced, as they drew their blades from the position they set off a whole another set. They were now doused in chocolate, honey, marshmallows, ink, and various leaves. Blinking they look down to see their blades had been switched, they righted owners, but as they walked back to their spaces, the ground beneath them snapped. Observing as thick ropes snap some weaker branches of the bamboo to let down something that was being held up. Their crowning moment was the vat of cherries falling directly on them as it turned from the support. As the vat turned, it slipped off the strings that held weights in place on the snapshot button of camera's. Several flashes went off as orange soda was tripped above the cherries, finishing off their little tirade.

Laughs trying desperately to be disguised as coughs, brought the Blade Breakers attention to a one untouched Kyouju. He who opted to spend the night at home, maximizing their blades performance and go over data recorded on the Russian team. Their thoughts processed one thing, revenge, and poor Kyouju was slaughtered by an army of flying liquids.

The day was topped off, as the boys once again showered only to have matching skin tones with their semi-permanent hair colors. They walked into the dojo kitchen to find the letter that Usagi had left to remind them, that Shingo and her would be spending the day at home. Several plastic containers lined the counters labeling which meal they were. Zin, Ojii-san, and Daitenji-san, had opted to stay at the head quarters of the Beyblade Association to see if they could locate further information on the Russian team.

As they cleaned up the dishes, the training area and the trashed sleeping quarters they sighed tiredly. Tuckered they settled in Takao's living room, and he reached over to grab the black, innocent television controller. Too late they noticed the light string attached to it as Takao picked it up. They all winced, and held up their hands to block the incoming barage. Yet, all they received was glitter, shredded colored paper , along with gold coined wrapped chocolate for each one of them. After that a sign dropped down, wishing them a 'Happy April Fool's.' Then the barrage came, as several locked pies were sprung from their timers. The loud groans could be heard from miles, and at a specific household, wide grins etched over a pair of siblings. Usagi and Shingo shared smirks, as they listen to the senshi's story, and they re-iterated theirs.

Well, I hope this gives everyone a good laugh. Happy April 1st. Enjoy. See you soon. WolfchildBlazer


End file.
